


Looking at him

by and the Ships (JAinsel)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (a bit of saphael 'cause they're adorable), Alec Magnus and Jace work for a man's magazine, Alec's pretty dense, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelor Party, Double Date, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashback, Jace&Clary's wedding, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Versatile Alec, Versatile Magnus, fuck buddies, initial dislike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/and%20the%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood is in love with his best friend and colleague Jace.<br/>Jace is straight and at the moment he's dating this Clary girl. Alec is certain it won't last, as all his friend's previous relationships.<br/>Then there's Magnus Bane, another co-worker and a man who sure knows how to make Alec feel embarrassed.<br/>Something's going on between Alec and Magnus.<br/>Something's going on between Jace and Clary too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first Malec multichapter :)

Alec opened the lid of his food. He grimaced. Just as expected, the salad was completely soaked in the shitty dressing the restaurant still insisted on using. It didn't matter how many times he had complained on the phone.

“Ha, what's happened?” Jace asked, noticing the disgusted expression on his colleague’s face. “Let me guess? The salad dressing. Really, man. How can you not like it? _ Camille’s _ dressings are the best!”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Your taste buds must be ruined if you like them, seriously.”

Jace watched him stabbing the salad with his plastic fork. “ _ Your _ taste buds are ruined,” he replied in a very adult way.

“Yeah, sure. Next time you order lunch at _ Camille’s _ , don't ask me. Last time I eat this disaster, I swear,” Alec said. He tried the salad, all soggy and creamy. Nope, last time he relented to Jace’s wish. Definitely.

His blond friend only shrugged and took another bite at his burger. One big, tasty bite meant for Alec to look at him in disgust, or at least fake it. Pity that the taller man couldn't find Jace disgusting even if he tried.

He was distracted by watching Jace licking his lips, by the arrival of another colleague of theirs, who set his packet lunch on the table and sat right next to Jace.

“ _ Camille’s _ , huh?” the man said, gesturing at Alec’s salad. “Instead look at me, with this tasty moo shu pork from the _ Jade Wolf _ . Not soggy, just perfect.”

Alec sent him a death glare, but the man seemed nonplussed. He only smirked at him and opened his lunch. An inviting smell came out of the box. Did it make Alec regret not having made his order together with him instead of going with whatever Jace proposed as always? Maybe. But he would never admit it. Not to Magnus.

The man seated just in front of Alec was smiling at him. Smug as fuck. Magnus Bane, the best writer of the _ What's new! _ section (and he knew that, he so knew). He had already been working for the magazine when Alec had first started and they had never really bonded. They were friends through Jace, who was friends with anybody, really, yet he found Magnus hilarious.

Hilarious. Magnus wasn't hilarious. He was a cunning bastard who loved making fun of Alec. Because the younger man was rigid, serious, he stuck to the rules to the excess; because he was in love with Jace.

Even right in that moment, Magnus was looking at him with a predatory sparkle in his eyes and Alec would be lying if that didn't send a shiver through his body.

“Oh, Mags. You went to the party the other night then?” Jace asked. “That had to be awesome.”

Magnus nodded, breaking his chopsticks in two to start eating. “Yes, it was amazing. I already wrote an article about it, even if I didn't stay until the end.”

Alec went still, but Jace snorted and elbowed him lightly in the side. “Found someone to leave the party with?”

“Mh,” Magnus hummed. His eyes found Alec’s for about a second before the latter lowered his gaze. “Well, I didn't exactly leave _ with _ them. But I received a desperate call from a lovely brunet and who am I to say no to a pleasurable night?”

Cunning bastard. Alec felt Magnus’ foot brushing against his own and his face gained several shades of red. He immediately kicked the foot away, causing Magnus to wince slightly.

“See Alec? Take Mags as an example. You should meet people on a Saturday night too, instead of staying home watching documentaries about ninjas or something,” Jace commented. Alec stuffed his mouth with that horrible salad to avoid talking and say something he'd later regret.

Luckily, it was Magnus who decided to change the topic. “You guys instead? What are you working on right now?”

The blond smiled. He was always happy to talk about work, he could talk and write about sport all day. They were all working for _ Church, _ a magazine for men that covered everything a man could need to know: from what he should eat to how he should dress, from where to go to when. While Magnus was the one to ask for what was in and what was out, Alec and Jace both wrote about sport. Their main difference was that Jace behaved like a kid in a candy store, whereas Alec was always posed and treated his job as it was: a job.

“The Giants won. I mean, the article pretty much writes itself,” Jace said, happily. “The grouch here is taking his time writing about the interview he had with LeBron James. The guy is like his favorite and does he look even a little bit excited? Nah, not Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus chuckled. “I wonder how an excited Alexander would look like…”

Alec choked on his damn salad. And looked at the man with an expression that meant _Really,_ _Magnus?_ but the other just shrugged.

Jace smiled. “Yeah, but we love him anyway, right?”

“We sure do,” Magnus replied, toasting to it with his bottle of water. Alec was embarrassed as hell. He would always end up this way whenever Jace and Magnus teamed up against him, as empty of malice as it was.

Jace wasn't aware of how much Alec wished to be loved by the blond, _ really _ loved. And Magnus… well Magnus’ words were meant to get a reaction from him. Usually embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Alec grumbled. He decided to dig into his banana flavored yoghurt to have something else to do than appearing a shy mess.

It was at the second spoon when he caught eyes with Magnus. He had a soft smile on his face and he was looking at him. Alec frowned and the man reacted by avoiding his gaze and grabbing his orange instead to slice it up. Alec had the occasion to observe the other a little and, not for the first time, he wondered how Magnus always managed to dress that eccentric. That day he was wearing a magenta silk button down shirt, embroidered with a floral pattern. His nails were the same magenta color and in such shade was his eye-pencil. What was weird was the fact that Magnus didn't look ridiculous, but rather extremely attractive.

Well, in his own too-gaudy way.

 

***

 

They finished their lunch and parted ways with Magnus. Alec felt like he was able to breathe again. He was always fearing for the man to drop the bomb in front of Jace and he wanted to avoid it, as long as he could.

While he was walking to the office with Jace rambling about how Alec should give _ Camille’s _ another try, the brunet felt his phone buzzing. He bit his lip. He had a hunch about who it could be.

Trying to act as cool as he could (which was still next to nothing since coolness was not one of Alec’s prominent attributes), he opened his phone to check the incoming text. What he read made his eyes widen.

 

**[1:35 p.m.] Magnus: I was kidding, I know how you look when you're excited**

 

Alec glanced at Jace, who was still talking, looking ahead. Okay, he hadn't noticed anything. Good.

He bit his lip, wondering if he should reply. He decided to type a short response.

 

**[1:37 p.m.] Not at work**

 

Alec was sure it would stop Magnus from sending another text, but he was sorely mistaken. A few seconds later the phone buzzed in his hand.

 

**[1:35 p.m.] Magnus: Thought you liked it at work**

 

Alec hastily pocketed his phone.

“You okay?” Jace asked, a small frown etched into his face.

“Yeah… everything's good,” Alec replied. Damn Magnus and his text messages. “Gonna hit the gym with me after?”

Alec asked to change the topic, but also it had been a while since he and Jace had worked out together.

But the blond shook his head. “Can't do, man. I'm seeing Clary tonight.”

The brunet had to refrain himself from groaning. It wasn't the first time Alec had been ditched by Jace in order to chase after some girl. This Clary here… maybe Jace had mentioned her name more than once, but it wasn't important, she was one of many. The man insisted he'd go out with a lot of women because he was in search for the One. Alec called bullshit on that, but he was fine with it.

Jace jumping from one girl to another only meant that, at the end of the day, he would always come back to his good friend Alec. As pathetic as it sounded, Alec had made peace with just being best friends with Jace. They had each other's backs and they had been inseparable since childhood. Jace had spent more time with Alec’s family than with his own.

In short, Alec was holding onto the certainty that he'd always be Jace’s number one, no matter how many girls his best friend met. Because they never last.

“Oh… okay, no problem,” Alec said, limiting himself to shrug.

Jace smiled at him “Raincheck, yeah? We're going to this nice restaurant and I need time to make myself pretty.”

Alec chuckled. He knew how Jace would dress up, all dolled up and with his blond hair gelled back. Girls seemed to like it a lot. Well, he dug it too.

They arrived to the office and sat on their chairs. Alec had still so many words to write for the article. He'd do that and after work he would go to the gym. Next time Jace would join him for sure.

 

***

 

The phone buzzing against the wood of the nightstand woke Alec up.

_ The fuck? _

Alec tentatively reached for the phone, almost making it drop to the floor. He squinted his eyes, trying to see who was the caller.

It was Jace.

And it was 3 a.m.

That had to be an emergency.

Panicking, Alec accepted the call, bringing the device to his ear.

“Hello? Jace? Are you alright?” Alec asked, his voice tinged with worry.

Jace chuckled on the other side of the line. “Alright?! I'm more than alright! I'm on fucking cloud 9, man!”

Alec ran a hand through his bed hair. He was confused. “Are you drunk?”

“I drank, yes, but from the spring of love!” Jace said with a hiccup, proving to Alec that yes, he was very much drunk on alcohol.

“Jace, you need me to come get you?” Alec suggested. He was already half out of the bed. It wouldn't be the first time for him to take care of Jace’s drunken ass.

“No need! I'm in a taxi right now, heading home. Alone, this time, but not forever.”

“What?”

“I found her, Alec! I knew there was something in Clary…” Jace was laughing and Alec felt uneasy. “She's the One.”

No trace of sleepiness was left in Alec now. Of course he could just pin Jace’s speech on the alcohol, but there was something serious in his friend's tone of voice.

“Jace…” he started, but the man interrupted him.

“We're gonna get married!”

Alec felt as if Jace had just punched him in the gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships)


	2. What happens at a Christmas party...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on between Alec and Magnus?

Last Christmas Party,  _ Church _ offices.

 

As expected, Zachariah ended up making an ass of himself. Employees loved to witness to one of the top executives getting so much into the party to lose every ounce of authority he held, doing impressions of Santa and giving hugs to random people.

The Magazine Christmas Party was really the only day at the office, where even the most serious employee would lose their rigidity, at least a bit. 

Well, except for Alec Lightwood, of course. Apparently, he had a ‘stick shoved too far up his ass’ -his teen brother Max’s words- to just enjoy the party and have fun. Even in that moment, Alec was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, with a grumpy face that clashed horribly with the Santa hat he had on. The red, fluffy hat had been given him by Jace as a joke, yet Alec was still wearing it, as less christmassy as possible. 

“Enjoying festivities as usual, I see,” Magnus commented. For such occasions, the man would always dress even more eccentric than usual. With his forest green and scarlet velvet clothes he looked like a sexy Santa's little helper without even showing a bit of flesh. He was holding one drink in each hand and offered one to Alec.

“We could do something more useful with the time instead of partying, that's all,” Alec shrugged. He accepted the drink, taking a careful sip…

_ Ugh _ . No, too strong. Just as expected.

“Having fun is useful, Alexander,” said Magnus. “It helps to raise people's morale. You know,  _ normal _ people.”

Alec scoffed. “Says the one dressed like an elf.”

“... Who always manages to be charming as hell,” Magnus ended the sentence with a smirk and obtained an eye roll from Alec.

“Whatever. I'll stay for another hour and then I'm leaving.” Just like he'd done the previous year. Showing up for two hours was more than enough in Alec’s opinion.

“And miss Mr. Zachariah throwing his pants out the window? It's like a Christmas tradition,” said Magnus, finishing his drink as if it were water. He pointed at Alec’s. “Is it too strong for you?” 

Alec shook his head. He wasn't giving him any satisfaction. “No, of course not.”

“Good. Then drink it.”

Alec gave him the stink eye. “Are you planning on getting me drunk like Zachariah ? I'm not throwing my pants out the window,” he informed.

Magnus chuckled. “No, I'm just curios to see if slightly tipsy Alexander is funny.”

“I can be funny if I want to,” muttered Alec. He said it in a whisper, but Magnus heard him anyway. 

“Well, you never wanted to with me.”

The younger man shrugged.

“So I gather that you try to be funny in Jace’s company?”

Alec’s eyes immediately found the mentioned man, who appeared to have the time of his life. Jace was laughing, surrounded by other colleagues. From his gestures it appeared he was talking about basketball and he was completely taken by it. 

Alec loved sport too, but for him it wasn't a conversation topic. Not that he had many other topics to use. And not that he would find himself in a conversation with more than one person too often. He made a point to always get out of them. 

“I don't know. He's just easy to talk to,” he replied. Jace was one of the few people he could just be himself with. Apart from a small, quite relevant aspect: that he was gay. Really, only his sister Izzy knew.

“Plus it helps that you have an enormous crush on the guy,” Magnus said with a shrug.

Alec’s neck couldn't have twisted faster if he'd tried. “Shhhh!”

Right. Izzy  _ and _ Magnus knew. The man had just blatantly blurted it out once, assuring him that a bisexual man such as himself could perceive these things. Alec had thought he was going to have a heart attack back then. But Magnus had kept the secret, even if he'd never stopped teasing him for it.

Yes, he was in love with his best friend, sue him. Had been for years and had never told anybody, certainly not the best friend in question.

Magnus arched one of his perfect eyebrows. “Seriously, Alexander? Nobody's listening to us.”

“Well, just in case.” To make his words seem more final, Alec knocked back the alcohol in one gulp.

Of course, he ended up coughing with Magnus patting him on the back.

“You know, you could just tell him. He's a nice guy, he'd never say or do anything bad in response,” Magnus came back to the topic.

Alec shook his head. “Never. It'd make things too awkward.”

Magnus looked at him with what seemed like pity, but he nodded anyway. “Then let's drink a little, shall we?”

The younger man appeared dubious, but one look at Jace, now with his arm around one of the executives’ assistants, contributed to make up his mind.

“Alright, but pick better drinks,” Alec said, heading towards the bar. 

Magnus grinned and followed him. “I wouldn't dare otherwise.”

 

***

 

“And then he just… he came out of the shower completely naked. He shouldn't be allowed to do that,” Alec’s complained. If Magnus had thought the taller man could become funnier, he'd been totally wrong.

Tipsy Alec had been fine, at least he had joked a few times, in between drinking more than he'd previously intended. At one point, even Magnus had tried to stop him from guzzling yet another colorful cocktail.

Drunk Alec instead… Drunk Alec was a complainer. He had started rambling about his unrequited love and how Jace would often tease him, not aware of the effect he'd have on Alec. Magnus had found himself sitting on a couch with Alec, trying to comfort the guy.

“Yes, he shouldn't,” Magnus said. Never tell a drunk or a crazy man that he's wrong. 

“Right?!” Alec hiccuped. He was almost seated on top of his colleague and he wasn't even aware.

“Absolutely. No man should be allowed to be so blind to the effect he has on someone else…” 

Magnus’s words sounded weird to his ears and Alec raised his head from the other man's shoulder to look at him in the eyes. But before he could understand what didn't sit right with him, the object of his sorrows appeared.

“Having fun?” Jace asked. The assistant was still glued to him like a koala to an eucalyptus and Alec felt something painful at the pit of his stomach.

No, Jace shouldn't be allowed.

Magnus took the situation in hand. “Alexander here is of great company,” he said, letting Alec scoot away from him.

“I bet,” Jace snorted. “That's the whiney version of Alec Lightweight you got there. I remember the few times he got drunk at college. Once he started rambling about how washing machines seem to gulp down one sock every pair.” 

Alec was still self aware enough to blush at that. “Shut up…”

His best friend chuckled. “Please, don't let him drive,” Jace said to Magnus. “Unless you need to go, then I'll drive him-"

“I can take care of him,” Magnus assured. He had to look serious enough if Jace simply nodded. Jace protected him as much as Alec protected his best friend. 

“Okay, then. Have fun!” Jace left them, always with the girl at his side. She was so giggly it made Alec feel like puking.

… No, just wait a second. The pang he had been feeling at his belly had nothing to do with jealousy.

“Need to puke…” he murmured.

For real.

“Wha…” Magnus said, before realizing. “Oh, hell. Hang in there!” 

Alec’s frame was not small, at all. He was a good three-four inches taller than Magnus, and bulkier than the man. Yet Magnus showed a strength Alec had not expected and accompanied the lame drunk to the bathroom. 

There, Alec’s renewed friendship with the toilet began.

The shorter man stayed with him through his heaving, gently caressing his back. Maybe Alec wouldn't be able to admit it, but he was glad and surprised by the other man's behavior. 

“You good now?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded and sat next to him, their backs against the wall.

“I hate this,” Alec sighed, his eyes closed. He felt better at the moment, but he already knew his head would kill him the next morning. 

“Nobody likes this part,” Magnus convened. “Would be nice not to puke.”

“No, I don't mean that.” Alec shook his head. “I mean… I'm fucking tired of pining over some guy who will never look at me as I want him to.”

Words came out easier from his mouth. Alcohol helped, at least in his loquacity. Magnus turned his head to stare at him. His eyes had always been kind of enigmatic, but never so much as in that moment. Alec felt himself swallow.

“Then find someone who does,” Magnus said. It was a whisper, really, but it managed to take Alec’s breath away, even if for just a second. 

“Oh yeah?” Alec tried to downplay the atmosphere. “Not that easy, isn't it?”

“Might be easier than you think,” was Magnus’ reply.

Those eyes… Magnus’ irises were so dark, yet they seemed to shimmer in that moment. His gaze was too intense. So much so that Alec dared to stand up, hoping not to get dizzy.

“My mouth feels awful. You think there's toothpaste in here?” he asked, giving his back to Magnus. The other man got up as well.

“Yeah. Mine,” he said. “My box is in the third drawer.”

“Your box?”

Magnus shrugged. “Yes. You know, where I keep my toothbrush too. And, uh, my moisturizer, concealer, eyeliner…”

Even amidst the weird tension he was feeling, Alec just had to laugh. “You're terrible.”

Magnus rolled his eyes as Alec went to open the drawer. “You want my toothpaste or not?”

The taller man raised his arms up in surrender. “Yeah, yeah. I do. Got a spare toothbrush too?”

“I'm not a store, Alexander,” the man huffed. “You can use mine if you're not too disgusted by it.”

Alec had the box in his hands and opened it in thoughts. “My mouth is more disgusting, right now. You sure you don't mind?”

“It's New Year's Eve in a matter of days days. I needed something to throw out anyway.”

“Right.” 

Alec nodded and took out toothbrush and toothpaste, avoiding to look at all the beauty products in the box. Nobody could say Magnus didn’t take care of his person.

He started brushing his teeth. He really just wanted to feel better, but there was something… A feeling he couldn’t shake off. 

Then, he realized. It happened when he had finished brushing his teeth and he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that Magnus was looking at him too. Their eyes met for an instant, before the other man lowered his own. Alec felt his heart pumping at an increasing rhythm. He bit his lip.

“Uhm.. thanks,” Alec said, slightly waving the toothbrush.

Magnus shrugged. “Anytime.”

The younger man chuckled. “Hope not. I still feel tipsy.”

“You want to go lie down somewhere? My office has a couch,” Magnus suggested, staring at the wall.

It was weird. The man who had always seemed so in control, so charming and confident, now appeared shy. They were friends through Jace and when they talked, it would usually develop in bantering, with Magnus smirking and Alec holding a grudge. In that moment, however, Magnus was fidgety, whereas Alec was calm. He even took his time to appraise the older man and -blame it on the alcohol- he looked kind of beautiful. His skin was tanned and seemed so smooth Alec felt the impulse to touch it. 

And so he did.

He lifted his right hand and brushed his index against Magnus’ throat. A soft touch, almost imperceptible. But both men felt it. 

“Alexander…” Magnus started, his Adam's Apple bobbing; but his words were stopped by Alec, who now pressed his finger against the other man's lips.

“You always call me by my first name. I think it's some sort of teasing… but I actually like it,” Alec said, surprising himself. “Ha, I must still be way more than tipsy.”

“Exactly, that's why you should just sleep,” Magnus suggested.

“Won't you look at me?” Alec asked instead. The other man kept on staring everywhere but him and it was bugging him; because Alec thought he had seen something in his eyes and he wanted to make sure.

Magnus sighed, but did as asked. His eyes met Alec’s again.

“There it is…” Alec muttered. “How come I never saw it before?”

Had he been blind? The way Magnus was looking at him, it made him feel all weird inside. A good weird. Those obsidian eyes held such intensity and Alec wanted to continue feeling it, he thrived for it. It was clear now. Magnus wanted him.  _ Him _ . He didn't know if he could blame it all on the booze, but he thought it was like a veil had been lifted from his eyes. Maybe it was the situation. The almost darkness, them being alone together, whereas outside a party was still going on.

“Alexander…” Magnus repeated. And once again he was interrupted. This time not by a fingertip, but by lips on his own. 

_ Ah _ , that was good.

Alec needed it. Badly. It had been so long since he’d experienced such contact and every time he had to imagine the same person to get going. Strangely enough, Magnus’ lips were soft and inviting, and he easily focused on them. Also, the scent. Magnus’ scent was intoxicating; Alec had always thought the man put too much perfume, but now, inhaling it through his nostrils, it felt as if it was never enough.

Alec pressed his body against Magnus, who only protested slightly.

“You sure…?” the man asked in a whisper. Alec nodded with conviction. He wasn't thinking of the consequences, so unusual for him and yet so thrilling. He launched on those soft lips again, this time obtaining a moan from Magnus that spurred him to go even further.

Alec walked the other man against the wall, now feeling their bodies pressed together. It was something he craved, wanted so, so much. Their tongues met and it was glorious. Oh, God, how much he'd missed it. He moaned in the kiss and he couldn't give a fuck. At least for the time being.

Then those words that made him feel weak in the knees.

“I want you,” Magnus groaned, now with his lips on Alec’s neck; open mouthed kisses that sent shiver all over his skin. “I want you, Alexander.”

Alec let out a moan. “Where's your office, again?”

He felt the pressure of a smile against his neck. “Come with me.”

 

***

 

There was something exciting in exiting the bathroom in such secret; brushing against each other; kissing. Yet trying to stay hidden from inquiring eyes. Of course, they were both chuckling, stifling the sounds with mouth against mouth.

They reached Magnus’ office, slamming the door behind them. Alec was the one to push the shorter man on the couch, moving on top of him. With a bold gesture that didn't belong to him, he ground his hips against Magnus’  and was elated to receive an immediate response from the other man, who met Alec’s movement.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked, his hands on Alec’s button down shirt; he began unbuttoning it. Alec tried to do the same, but Magnus’ vest was so fucking complicated. Where were the buttons? Were there buttons at all? “Whatever you want…”

Alec had never really decided which position he preferred. He'd always thought that whichever Jace wanted, he would've gone along with it. Top. Bottom. It didn't matter as long as he got to be with the person he loved. Now Magnus was asking and he found that in such occasion, there was something he wanted. To receive attention, to be the one taken care of.

“I want you to fuck me,” Alec said, nipping at the other man's chin. He obtained a surprised look on Magnus’ face, then his black eyes became ravenous and he put a hand on Alec’s nape to engage him in a deep kiss that left them both breathless.

“As you wish,” Magnus replied, kissing him again.

Their making out soon turned into a match to shed each other’s clothes the fastest. Alec miserly lost due to the intricacy of Magnus’ attire, but the man was no lame winner and helped the younger man through. 

Alec had always known Magnus had a nice body, but now that he was standing in front of him, naked and just fucking perfect, really, Alec felt himself harden faster. 

Magnus must have found Alec’s body attractive too, because he was hard as well. Alec glanced down at the man's erection and licked his lips. He wanted to, he so wanted-

He got on his knees, taking Magnus’ hard-on first in his hand, then he let it slide in his mouth using his tongue. Alec hummed in appreciation, letting himself breath in the strong scent, taste Magnus. Immediately, long, elegant fingers locked in his hair, guiding him into the movement. Alec let him, because his grip was firm, but not too strong and showed him the right way to do it.

“That's- that's it, Alexander. Come up. Now,” Magnus said after a while, his voice husky, low enough to send shivers down Alec’s spine. In that moment, Magnus was not the co-worker Alec couldn't stand. That night he was a beautiful man, who looked at him as if Alec were something precious, something he could love. 

Alec stood up, meeting Magnus lips again, sliding his tongue between them in a passionate kiss.

“Lie down.”

Alec nodded, lying on the couch, feeling the leather brushing against his bare skin. He felt sexy, such a foreign thing for him.

Magnus went to the bookshelf behind his desk, he opened the bottom drawer, getting lube and a sleeve of condoms out. Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus’ peculiar office supplies. The other man just shrugged and came back, closing their distance.

Without any more words, the older man made Alec spread his legs, enough for him to have access to his hole. Magnus’ fingers were slick by the lube and experienced. They were long and skinny and they knew how to move, how to push inside Alec in a gentle yet decisive way.

Alec let out a breathy moan, opening his legs further to grant Magnus more space to move; to turn Alec into a mess who asked for more, more, more until- 

“Ahh… fuck!” Alec half whispered half shouted. Magnus had found his prostate and was keeping on pushing against it. The younger man had one hand strongly gripping Magnus’ biceps and felt on the brim of coming already but he didn’t want to. Not so soon. “Magnus…”

Magnus stopped. “Are you ready?” he asked while removing his fingers. Alec nodded. Fuck, it wasn't so warm there as it was at the party, he had goosebumps on his skin. He craved warmth. Contact.

Magnus rolled on the condom and positioned himself between his legs, hoisting them up to his thighs. He leaned down to kiss Alec one more time, then pushed inside him. He didn't move immediately, he let Alec adjust to the feeling. When the younger man appeared more relaxed he started thrusting without any rush, but decisively, aiming to find that spot that had Alec see the stars. 

Alec’s sexual experiences had been few and never that good. Magnus was an attentive lover, careful but strong. It was pretty obvious that he was experienced and that, while he seeked his own pleasure, he made sure to have Alec becoming a sobbing mess under him. He was looking at Alec the whole time, intense black eyes locked on blue. He was putting his partner first and that was new for the younger man, who was overwhelmed by it.

So much so that he didn't last as long as he would've liked to. He came as soon as Magnus found his prostate, tightening around him in the process. 

Magnus hinted at pulling out, but Alec stopped him by locking his ankles on the man's back.

“You can keep going, if you want,” he said, bashful.

Magnus frowned, but didn't detach himself from Alec. He resumed thrusting and the younger man embraced each push, holding onto him. When Magnus came, Alec kept him wrapped up with his legs. He was rewarded by Magnus’ expression; his face was taken by pure bliss, as if being inside Alec, releasing into him, was the best feeling in the entire world.

It was too much. Too much to watch. Alec placed his hands on the man's neck and pulled him closer, hearing him trying to regain his breath back. 

This time, Magnus pulled out, but Alec didn't let him go anywhere. He was sleepy now and he didn't want the reassuring warmth to go anywhere but next to him. Around him. 

“Just stay here, mh?” he muttered, putting himself in a more comfortable position. 

“Alright,” Magnus agreed. They laid close together on the couch, Magnus placing his cheek on Alec’s chest. The younger man felt cuddly and satisfied and closed his eyes. Sleep arrived welcomed in that sweet moment.

 

***

 

Alec was woken by a sunbeam across his face, warming his eyelids. That was odd. He'd never once forgotten to close his windows.

He opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the unfamiliar brightness. 

The first thing he saw was not his brown lamp on the nightstand but black hair with red streaks in it.

Soon, a fuzzy memory of what had happened the day before came to him like a train at full speed. His eyes widened and he moved so abruptly that he fell down the couch.

“Mnh…?” Magnus groaned, now woken up by the sounds Alec was making. He actually had the guts to smile at him. “Hey… good morning.”

“Good morning?! Are you crazy?” Alec shouted, hastily grabbing his clothes. He put on his boxers first. He needed to wear something. He was standing naked in front of Magnus, for God's sake!

Magnus appeared taken aback by his words. His eyes, now smudged with the eyeliner from the night before, expressed confusion.

“Calm down, Alexander. There's nobody here, it's Saturday,” Magnus explained, totally missing the point.

“Well, lucky us!” exclaimed Alec, now in the middle of buttoning up his shirt. He couldn't do it fast enough. He just wanted to get out of that awkward situation the soon as possible. “Fuck…”

Magnus put himself in a sitting position and Alec threw his boxer briefs on his lap. Tight, shiny black boxer briefs. They really did nothing to cover his nudity.

“You,” Magnus licked his lips, trying to find the words. “You don’t remember what happened the other night?”

“No, I do,” Alec replied. He didn’t remember everything, just fuzzy memories, but yes, he couldn’t exactly take out of his mind that he and Magnus had… Oh, God, so embarrassing. And so not right. With Magnus? Of all people? “I remember what happened, that we-”

“We fucked, Alexander, yes.” Magnus’ tone was colder now. Even in his panicked state Alec could perceive it. So distant from the way he had greeted him good morning. He seemed… disappointed? Why? For him Alec was just another notch in his belt. Now he had even more material to tease Alec about. 

… Oh no. What if he told Jace?

“And it’s never gonna happen again,” said Alec, stepping closer to point an accusatory forefinger at the man. “You better not tell Jace, Magnus. I mean it. This was a mistake, I was drunk… we were both drunk, I guess. Just forget about it, okay? Because I’ll try to wipe it out of my head.”

Magnus’ lips were tight in a serious line. Or maybe it was a pissed off line. Frankly? Alec didn’t care. He needed to get out of the office, the air was too oppressive in there.

“As you wish,” the older man said, each words pronounced through gritted teeth. “Just… get out, alright? We can’t be seen together, I guess.”

Alec nodded. Magnus wasn’t looking at him and it was making him feel like he was missing something, an important piece of the puzzle that was the night before.

“Yeah, Uhm… Thanks then,” he said. Magnus only shrugged, his stare fixed at his desk. With no more words to exchange, Alec left the office.

 

***

 

Back to present time.

 

Alec took the condom off from his spent cock and threw it away after having tied it off. Magnus was still laying on the bed, his opened legs wiggling slowly, with no real rush to wipe the traces of come from his abs. He looked like a satisfied cat. He pressed a foot against Alec’s back.

“You’re getting better, Alexander,” he chuckled. “Definitely lasting longer now.”

Alec rolled his eyes and got up from his sitting position at the end of the bed. He glanced at Magnus. “Thanks,” he said, with all the irony he could muster.

But Magnus smirked. “You’re welcome.”

Ha, it was useless trying to win against that man. Alec put on his underwear and went to the bathroom to wet a towel and bring it to Magnus to clean himself. That was the least he could do. When they switched roles, the older man would take even too much care of him. Probably another way of teasing him.

It was absurd. Alec knew Magnus’ loft almost as well as his own apartment by now. Then, he guessed, it shouldn't be that surprising since he was there at least once a week. And sometimes Magnus was at his, even if Alec had still some kind of issues to let him inside his home.

The whole ‘Sex never happened’ thing, had ceased to exist pretty soon. In the wee hours of the New Year, Alec had showed up at Magnus’ door. The older man’s guests from the party he had hosted were still sleeping everywhere, but the two men had managed to keep quiet and have their intimacy in his bedroom. Alec had had a bad, lonely New Year’s Eve and Magnus hadn’t asked any question; he had simply gone along with it.

Now they were in a sort of fuck-buddies relationship. Also, they were colleagues. Also, Magnus knew Jace and things were often awkward. Strangely enough, Alec hadn’t felt the need to put a stop to it ever since the first time.

Alec came back, passing the wet towel to Magnus, who let his fingers linger on Alec’s in a soft caress who made the younger man feel uncomfortable. Because it was nice, and warm. Sometimes Alec didn’t know where they were standing and he didn’t like confusion. Order was the key for everything. Yet Magnus was everything  _ but  _ order.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, releasing their hands. 

“Yeah…” Alec looked around to find his shirt. Where the hell was it?

They remained in silence for a few minutes, the time for Alec to finish dressing, when Magnus spoke again. He was staring at his usual plain choice of clothes.

“So, how are you dressing for tomorrow’s dinner?” he asked. Alec stilled.

“Why are you asking?”

Magnus shrugged. “Just wondering if you’re going to wear black. Remember that it’s a dinner to introduce us the adorable fiancee, not a funeral.”

That was it.

Magnus was picking on him now.

He knew what Alec felt for Jace. He knew Alec didn’t want  _ Her  _ to be mentioned. He knew it was going to piss him off.

“Are you having fun, Magnus?” Alec said. “Now Jace is engaged, let’s stomp a little on Alec’s heart. You wanna know if I’m angry? If I’m sad?”

“No, sorry I-” The older man sat up, he stretched out an arm to touch Alec, but he swatted it away. 

“Shut up. I don’t want to get into this now, I… I need to go,” Alec muttered the last sentence. He was once again in a foul mood. He had to leave the loft. Maybe the breeze of the New York spring would clear his mind a little.

Maybe.

In the meantime, he slammed the door behind him, getting the hell out of Magnus’ place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships) :)


	3. The dinner to meet Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Her, the girl who owns Jace's heart now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I'll try to post more regularly:)

Alec had spent three hours straight at the gym. He had run on the treadmill, and busted his ass on various equipment.

He had sweated and felt his muscles burn. He had thought that was the solution.

Yeah, for the dinner.

The unwanted dinner to meet _ Her _ .

To say Alec wasn't interested in meeting Jace’s fiancee was an understatement; Alec was scared shitless of meeting the girl. What would he do once he saw the girl who had Jace’s heart?

Alec feared he'd react pretty badly and do something he'd later regret. He couldn't lose his best friend over jealously.

But what he was supposed to do? Shake her hands and tell her “congratulations”?

He wanted her out of their lives, that's what he wanted!

Jace was too young to marry, he was still in his twenties for God's sake. Who was she to force him into marriage? How had she even convinced him in first place?

Alec was so bitter and mad about the engagement that he gave it all at the gym. He pumped and pumped and pumped.

He had thought he'd be too tired to do something stupid at the dinner.

Well, he'd been wrong.

Adrenaline had kicked in and now he was standing outside the restaurant, all wired up and nervous.

“ Oh please, will you relax?” his sister asked, sighing.

Alec had begged her to come, only to discover later that Jace had already invited her and she was just messing with him. Izzy loved to mess with her brother, but never with ill intentions. She'd always supported him, even when he made choices she didn't approve of, like to keep being in the closet. That was why Alec felt more reassured to have Izzy by his side at the dinner. She'd have his back, no matter what.

“ I'm relaxed,” he said, tucking his hands in his slacks pockets.

She rolled her big black eyes. “Sure, big brother. You're completely at ease.”

Alec glared at her, but she only grinned, showing shiny with teeth within red, plump lips.

She was a beauty, his sister, with long raven hair and big black eyes rimmed by thick, curvy eyelashes. Every occasion for his sister was the perfect occasion to show off, wearing short, flashy dresses that evidenced her hot body, and heavy-looking jewelry. She was practically the complete opposite of Alec, who owned only dark jeans and dark shirts in his wardrobe and continued to put the same clothes on even if they had holes in them. He had never styled his hair once, always letting it grow however it wanted.

Really, what they had in common was the love for each other. Oh, and a common background made of strict parents with too-great expectations on their children.

“ Jace’s gonna marry, you can be nervous and sad about it, you know,” she said.

Alec shook his head. “I don't wanna talk about it.”

“ Well, you should. If not with me, you could with Magnus?” she suggested.

Alec’s eyes widened. Did she know about him and Magnus? Those two talked even too much for his taste. “And why's that?”

“ Because except for me, Magnus is the only person who knows about your big, fat unrequited love for Jace,” she said, looking surprised it wasn't so obvious. “Plus, he's nicer than you think. And a good listener.”

Eh, Alec knew that Magnus was good at many things. There was that thing he did with his tongue that-

“ Good evening!”

Alec coughed when Magnus greeted them. When the hell had he arrived? It was true that saying, ‘speak of the devil…’ (also thinking about his tongue skills).

“ Magnus!” Izzy exclaimed, immediately clutching the man's arm. Magnus smiled at her, but his eyes found Alec’s a second later. Alec lowered his gaze. 

“ Was your brother so tedious that you're so happy to see me?” he joked. She shook her head.

“ No more than usual, I'd say,” she replied. “We were actually talking about you.”

Magnus frowned in surprise. Alec looked at his sister in shock.

“ You were?”

“ That's not true!” 

The two men said at the same time, one with surprise, the on the defensive. 

Izzy chuckled. “I was only telling him that you could lend him a shoulder to cry on after this dinner.”

Magnus stared at her for a moment too long. She shrugged with an innocent smile. The man sighed.

“ Sure thing. If Alexander wants, my shoulder is for rent,” he said, glancing at Alec.

The younger man was at loss of words, so he only shook his head.

“ You two are unbelievable…” he muttered after a moment.

“ I know. I'm too pretty to be real,”said Magnus with a grin. He wrapped one arm around Izzy’s shoulders. “Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to speak with your lovely sister.”

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus took a few steps away from him with Izzy and the two started to talk.

Alec just let them be. Those two were thick as thieves, always with something to gossip about. Izzy was in Public Relations, she always knew about parties, about people, about incredible events; Magnus wrote for  _ Church _ , so he knew what was in, who to meet and how. They made the perfect couple, really. Especially since they they both had a nerdy side to them. Izzy might be stylish, but she was the kind of girl who loved to spend her day off slouching on a couch watching CSI or Bones, or any other crime series. Magnus was a cat lover. He had introduced Alec to Chairman Meow, his beloved little ball of fur, the second time Alec had come to Magnus’ place and the cat had jumped on them while making out. Not nice for Alec to have his naked ass scratched by small, yet merciless claws. It had been hell to sit down for a couple days.

Alec tried not to observe them chattering, but the only other alternative was brooding about Jace and the wedding. So he just watched his sister and his -whatever-. She was playfully shoving his chest, while he was rolling his eyes, not able to hide his amusement.

“ Hey Alec!”

Alec turned around to see Jace, smiling at him. He was about to reciprocate, when he lowered his gaze and saw _ Her _ .

She was… pretty.

That was the first thing Alec thought. Jace’s girls were always pretty. She had long, red, wavy hair and was thin and dressed way less noticeably than Izzy, not showing much of a cleavage and covering her legs with jeans.

Maybe she looked even more modest than Jace’s usual kind of girl.

What did Jace see in her? Her hair might be a peculiar shade of red, but she was plain in any other way.

He was so focused on scanning the girl, that he didn't notice she had stretched out her hand until she cleared her throat.

“ Nice to meet you. Alec?”

Alec got back to heart and shook her hand. A tiny hand with delicate fingers, so different from his, big and strong.

“ Uhm… yeah.” Alec couldn't even bring himself to tell her ‘nice to meet you’ back. Because he was totally not happy to meet her. He wasn't happy about her existence on earth.

He glanced back at Izzy and Magnus, hoping they would join them. He couldn't be left alone with Jace and the fiancee. Magnus met his eyes and understood, nodding at his direction.

Soon his sister and Magnus joined the trio, taking over for Alec. It was easier for them to exchange pleasantries, while Alec stood in the middle as the awkward giant that he was.

He didn't care that she was fine and happy to meet them, that she had heard only good things about them from Jace. He didn't want to look at the way she was standing so comfortably close to Jace, as if it was the natural place to be for her.

By the time they got inside the restaurant, Alec had the confirmation that he hated her. Jace raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. Alec being silent around new people was nothing out of the ordinary, probably.

Alec sighed in relief once they were being addressed to their table. At least, he'd have something to distract himself from glaring at the happy couple now, be it reading the menu or eating.

Alec didn't want to sit next to the girl, but he ended up with her sitting right in front of him. Izzy was at his right, Magnus at his left, while Jace sat close to his girlfriend, looking so happy it almost made Alec feel guilty about being so against such relationship.

The waiter came to give them the menus and Alec was quick to push his nose into his. Frankly, he didn't care about the food, he just wanted something to stare at without appearing creepy. At worst he'd look like a man who really loved to eat.

“ You seem to be very into this menu, want to choose for me too?”

Magnus asked, leaning close. On a first instinct, Alec let him whisper in his ear, he was used to it. But as soon as he became aware of the situation, he pulled back immediately.

“ Not here,” he whispered back.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“ Nobody's paying attention, Alexander. So, you want to choose for me? You know what I like,” he said, causing Alec’s ears to take a reddish shade.

“ Magnus-"

“ I mean, we eat lunch together with Jace like every weekday. You should know what I prefer to eat.” The man grinned like the cat who got the mouse. “Why? Did you think about something else? Alexander, there's a time and a place for that…”

Alec grabbed the glass to drink his embarrassment away, but they still had to bring their drink.  _ Fuck this. _

“ Don't make fun of me,” Alec muttered, feigning renewed interest in the menu.

“ I'd never,” Magnus replied, faking to be offended.

“ Hey, you two! Decided on what to eat?” Jace called to get their attention. Alec noticed that another waiter was standing next to the blond man to take their orders. Alec nodded.

“ Yeah, uh, I'll take a steak,” he said, “and water?”

Magnus huffed. “Water, mpf. We’ll take a red one. 2012 Pinot Noir perhaps, I'll have a steak as well. Raw.”

The older man grabbed their menus and gave them to the waiter, not bothered by Alec’s shocked expression.

_ We _ ?

Had Magnus just said ‘We'?

It sounded so much like a couple thing to say that Alec glanced at the others. Nobody seemed to have taken on that tricky pronoun, they seemed too involved in their topic of conversation. Alec decided to let it go. He was already enough on edge for the day.

“ Oh, Alec. You heard? Clary is an artist,” Izzy told him, dragging him into the conversation. “She sold some of her paintings in a famous gallery here, isn't it great?”

Okay, his sister was being a little shit. There was nothing great concerning the girl. And Alec didn't understand art. At all. It was a waste of time.

Magnus didn't seem to share his opinion, though.

“ Oh really? I must check your works, then,” he said.

The girl smiled at him. “Thank you. Look for Clary Fray.”

Alec hated her voice too. Was it possible? In any case, _ he did _ .

Jace’s seemed so taken by her. What was her deal? She was so thin and dumb looking. Alec remained in silence until dinner arrived and even then he didn't say anything, he only used his mouth to eat the goddamn steak. Luckily for him, Izzy and Magnus were talking enough for him too.

Magnus was also multitasking and he could easily eat, talk and brush knee against Alec. The younger man felt strangely comforted by the gesture, but it wasn't enough. The more he was staying in the girl’s company, the more Alec became nervous and he only wanted to leave the room.

He couldn't, of course. His sister and Magnus were making sure of that by cornering him. Plus, Alec didn't want to cause any pain to Jace. The man was clearly so proud of his Clary, looking at her like she hung the sun and everything that came from her mouth was like it was the first time he had ever heard it, entranced and hanging on her every word. 

“ Ha, no. Clary Fray is my pseudonym,” she was explaining. “Clary is short for Clarissa, my real name. Fray is a malapropism of the last name of a dear family friend. Mine is actually Morgenstern. When I first started as Clarissa Morgenstern they all thought it was a botched gothic stage name, so I changed it for something more simple.”

_ So I changed it for something more simple _ , Alec repeated in his mind, parroting her voice. Who cared about her pseudonym?

Apparently everyone at the table, except for Alec, of course. They were laughing with her and the mood at the table seemed relaxed and amicable. Alec was the black sheep of the company. But then, they were all used to his grumpy behaviour. Even Clary didn't seem put off by his silence; Jace had probably warned her beforehand.

“ So I take it you're not gonna make Jace take your name once married?” asked Izzy.

_ Married _ .  

Clary chuckled. “No. And I like Wayland. It's way cuter than Morgenstern.”

Jace nudged her by the arm, faking to be offended. “Cute? I'll have you know that it's a very masculine name.”

“ Yeah, yeah,” Clary said, giving him a light kiss on the lips. He seemed to forgive her instantly.

Did she have poisonous lips? Had she thrown a spell on his friend that she had him so whipped?

How did she manage to become the One?

“ Well, doesn't matter. She proposed, she can decide whatever she wants,” Jace said, placing his arm around her shoulders.

“ Oh, right. How did that happen, anyway?” asked Magnus. Alec sent him a death glare. He didn't want to listen to their happy story!

A big smile appeared on Jace’s lips. “Ah, man. I so wasn't expecting it! We were having dinner at this nice restaurant that apparently is a hot spot to pop the question, ‘cause I lost count how many couples just got engaged that evening. We were making fun of them and… uh, we ended up getting engaged too.”

“ Yeah, it ended up like a dare, but then I was on my knee, asking him to marry me with a rolled up napkin as a ring,” Clary said.

“ Still have it,” Jace informed. “The day after, I bought her a real ring.”

Alec’s eyes zeroed on the _ real ring _ . It was actually a nice ring. Simple. It was white gold with an aquamarine in the centre. Not too showy and not too small.

Of course Alec hated it.

“ So you decided to get married on a dare? I mean you-”

Alec's speech was brusquely interrupted by a kick to each shin. One from Magnus and one from Izzy.

Even though at first he wanted to reciprocate, Alec would have to thank them later for stopping him from saying something he'd regret.

“ Yeah on a dare!” Jace exclaimed with a smile. “And I couldn't be happier.”

Jace looked at his fiancee and she smiled at him. They kissed.

Alec wanted to puke.

They ordered the desserts and Alec hoped to drown his sorrows in his chocolate truffle. He glanced at Jace, looking so in love it was ridiculous, and at Izzy that seemed genuinely happy for the couple.

Jace, Izzy and he had always been so close. But now Jace was getting further and further from his two friends and only Izzy was on board with it.

Alec still remembered when they were an indestructible trio. He had met Jace through Izzy and they'd been best friends ever since. Their little group had actually been formed by losers. Adolescence had hit hard on them.

Alec had gone through his growth spurt too quick and he was the tall kid with gangly limbs, like a newborn giraffe, awkward and unstable on its legs. Only when he'd gone to college he'd started filling up in the right places.

Izzy, who was now this overconfident woman, used to wear thick glasses and be uncomfortable in her own body. With too many doubts about her breasts and her legs and whatever other body parts, she'd prefer spending time with Alec and Jace, eating pizza and watching crime movies. Grown up Izzy wouldn't touch a pizza except on her day off the diet, but she was still a nerd at heart.

Then there was Jace. So handsome and always nicely dressed. When Alec had met him he had a bad case of acne and would only wear black and play exclusively sad, gothic music on his piano. Alec had realized he was in love with him after they'd gone to college and Jace started dating. Jealousy had struck hard with the tall, dark-haired boy who was still stuck on his first, unrequited love even after years.

It had been okay while Jace frequented a girl after another. Pretty girls, intelligent girls, rich girls. Alec knew Jace was still his in a way. But not now. Not anymore. Alec hadn't expected the change to happen so suddenly, with this particular girl with actually nothing particular to herself.

Was it really happening? Was he losing Jace for good?

Alec was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jace standing up, or Magnus’ knee detaching from his. Only when Jace stopped between him and Magnus, did Alec come back to planet Earth.

“ Alec?”

His best friend called for him. Alec raised up his eyes to meet Jace’s bright ones.

“ Uh… yeah?” Was he supposed to say something intelligent? Because he was at loss of words. Jace seemed serious and Alec stared at him, mouth agape.

But then Jace smiled at him and with his words he stabbed at Alec’s heart one more time.

“ Alec Lightwood, will you be my best man?”

 

***

 

“ His best man? He wants me to be his best man?!”

Alec was shouting, pacing on the  bright red rug at Magnus’ place.

“Calm down, you're going to ruin my rug if you stomp on it some more,” the older man said, huffing.

Alec raised his arms, he was mad. “How can I? He asked me to be his best man!”

Magnus nodded. “Yes, I got that part already. You're best friends, it was obvious he would've asked you.”

Yeah, it was oblivious. Best friends become best men to each other for their wedding. It was logical. Point was, Alec wasn't thinking logically. He was angry and distraught over the impending wedding.

“ How can I stand next to him by the altar, looking at them exchanging vows? Do I have to give a speech?”

He was going to blurt everything out, to destroy his most important friendship. He couldn't give a fucking speech!

Magnus shrugged. “Probably. But it's still not a reason enough to destroy my rug.”

Alec kicked the rug away. Magnus rolled his eyes. After dinner, the group had split up, everyone but Jace and Clary going in their own direction. Magnus hadn’t been in a taxi non even five minutes when he had received a call from Alec. Magnus had made the driver turn around and Alec had hopped in the cab. They hadn't kissed, Alec would never kiss in public. Not to mention the younger man was frantic. He had kept tapping with his foot, looking from the window, while Magnus had remained silent next to him.

Now they were at Magnus’ loft, with Alec still stuck on Jace’s words and a poor rug to pay the consequences.

“ Very mature, Alexander,” said Magnus. He started unbuttoning his vest, now wearing only the button down shirt, deep blue and golden and his slacks of a darker blue. The man was gorgeous and he knew it. Alec knew it too. And in that moment he really needed to get comfort in a body, to vent his frustrations. Magnus’ might do.

Alec walked steadily towards Magnus and kissed him hard on the mouth. He took another step, leading the older man against the wall. Magnus knocked his head back and groaned, detaching his lips from Alec’s.

“ Alexander…”

He muttered, before having his mouth covered once again by Alec, who pushed his tongue inside, to meet Magnus’. Alec wanted it so much and apparently Magnus shared the same desire because he gave in to the kiss. It was passionate, made of tongues and lips and hands roaming on each other’s bodies, grabbing at clothes, grabbing at naked skin.

Magnus placed a hand behind Alec’s neck to deepen the kiss and Alec dutifully obliged. The younger man didn't stop there, resting both his hands on Magnus’ ass and giving it a good squeeze. Magnus moaned.

But Alec didn't want to waste any more time making out. He needed to vent, he needed to reach the orgasm, he was only looking for something physical.

“ I want to fuck you,” Alec muttered. “I’m gonna fuck you so good…”

The taller man said. He proceeded to unbuckle Magnus’ belt in a haste, but Magnus stopped him by grabbing his hands.

“ No,” he said, his voice firm.

Alec at first decided to ignore the word and managed to get his hands free to get back to the belt, but this time Magnus cupped Alec’s head, keeping it still and forcing Alec to look at him in the eyes.

“ I said no,” he repeated.

Alex clenched his jaw, holding Magnus’ gaze.

Then he pulled back, swatting the other man's hands away.

“ Why not!” he exclaimed. “I want to and I think you want it too.”

Magnus leaned against the wall. He sighed. “Not like this.”

“ How? Rough? You like it rough, I know you do,” Alec protested. There was no way Magnus was denying him to fuck his thoughts away.

“ I do. I like many things, but to be a mere body you can vent your frustrations on… that, I don't like,” Magnus said, calm. Such an opposite from Alec, who just wanted to kick something, punch a wall. Anything!

Yet, Magnus’ words hit him.

Maybe they were just fuck-buddies (or not even, they had never really been ‘buddies'), but that didn't allow Alec to use Magnus.

“ So what? We just stare at the walls?” Alec asked anyway.

Magnus shrugged. “ You're too wired up right now. You need to relax.”

It was easier said than done. With a huff, Alec plopped down on the couch. He couldn't just relax. Magnus went to the alcohol cabinet, pouring two glasses of whiskey.

Alec observed his movements. Magnus was never awkward. Even though he dressed so eccentric, the man possessed charm and self-confidence. He'd walk with his head up, not like Alec who would often look down at the floor, avoiding people’s gazes. He wondered if Magnus had ever been a loser as an adolescent.

“ How were you when you were a teen?” Alec blurted out when Magnus handed him the glass.

Magnus arched an eyebrow in surprise, but decided to answer anyway.

“ I was as handsome as I am now,” the man cockily replied, sitting down on the armchair close to the couch.

Alec rolled his eyes. Of course Magnus had always been perfect.

But the older man continued. “Well, I couldn't dress up as nicely as I can now, money was tight with just my immigrant mother and I. She couldn't keep a steady job and we struggled, but I managed to land a college scholarship.”

Alec looked at him with open mouth. He hadn't expected Magnus to share with him that part of his life. To think of Magnus as a poor kid, clashed greatly with his flamboyant appearance.

“ Uh… how's your mother now?” Alec asked, not really knowing what to say.

Magnus’ lips hinted a smile. “She's good. She's back in Indonesia, though.”

“ Oh, uhm…”

“ We skype and everything. We have a very good relationship.”

Alec relaxed.

He actually did.

He sipped his whiskey, letting the liquid burn his throat in small doses. His gaze lingered on Magnus’ disheveled appearance, due to Alec’s prior manhandling. His shirt untucked and his belt half unbuckled, his spiked hair now a mess.

Alec noticed that Magnus was looking at him too and he licked his lips without thinking. Kissing that man was always amazing and he'd like to do it again.

Their eyes met and Magnus got up, closing their distance by standing in front of Alec, his legs between the younger man’s.

“ Let me take control,” he said.

Alec swallowed.

“ What?”

Magnus smiled softly and took the glass from Alec’s hand, placing it on the coffee table. “I want to make you feel better, but my way.”

Alec was surprised, he wasn't sure what that proposition entitled. Yet he was also fine with it. He wanted Magnus to make him feel better. Strangely enough, he trusted him.

So Alec nodded.

Magnus stretched out his hand for him to take and their fingers intertwined. Alec followed his lead to the bedroom and let Magnus unbutton his shirt. Slowly. The older man kissed his skin as he uncovered it and Alec felt his legs weaken. Then Magnus got on his knees in front of him, and he was a sight. He unbuckled Alec’s belt, taking it off and managing to have the pants down to his ankles.

Magnus didn't pull at the boxer briefs. He left them on. But his lips lingered around them, at times going so close to his crotch it made Alec groan in frustration.

“Magnus…” he murmured. He tried to push his hips forward, but Magnus stopped him. He continued kissing him, though, nipping and biting to leave soft marks on the skin. “Oh, God, please.”

“ Not God,” Magnus joked. He pushed Alec, making him understand to go sit down on the bed. Alec did so, but Magnus couldn't just leave him like that. He was hard and almost naked and he wanted to feel the other man.

Magnus smirked and started to unbutton his own shirt. Not teasingly, but just slow enough to capture Alec’s entire attention. His fingers went to the hem of his slips and he pushed it down in one, natural movement. Alec watched him stepping out of his underwear and get on the bed and on Alec as well.

Instinctively, Alec’s hands gripped at the other man's thighs, but Magnus swatted them away.

“ My way,” he reminded Alec.

The younger man nodded, but Magnus was on top of him, completely naked and both their cocks were hard. Alec was struggling and Magnus could see it. He grabbed Alec’s wrists, holding them next to his head.

“ Just- let it go, okay?” he said, smiling at Alec, softly.

When Alec didn't move, Magnus lost the grip on his wrists and brought both his hands on Alec’s chest.

“ Your body is gorgeous,” Magnus commented. Alec wasn't used to compliments; he didn't know how to make them and he rarely had been their recipient. But the other man seemed to like to praise him during sex and Alec had long discovered he actually didn't mind. Well, he had become fond of them, even if only during those occasions. He was just shitty at reciprocating.

“ Uh… y-yours too,” he stuttered, looking at Magnus’ naked body straddling him. Magnus was more on the lean side than he was but he was ripped and his skin was smooth and golden and inviting to the touch. Alas, Magnus wasn't allowing contact for the moment.

“ Thank you,” Magnus replied, never shy. “You're tense.”

Oh yes, he was indeed.

Magnus leant down to kiss his lips, but as soon as the kiss became too deep and passionate, he pulled back, pressing his lips against Alec’s jaw instead. And his chin. His Adam's Apple. Magnus left a trail of wet kisses that continued to his pecs, the planes of his abdomen, following his happy trail of dark, soft hair. The older man looked up at Alec and pulled the boxer briefs down, letting Alec shake his foot to get the underwear to fall down somewhere around the bed.

Yet, instead of finally taking care of Alec’s erection, Magnus kept on kissing his skin, on his hips, his thighs. It was torture and it was bliss. All Alec’s thoughts, all the jealousy, and the anger, were slowly dissipating to only concentrate on this damned man and the control he had on him.

“ Magnus. Please,” Alec all but begged. “Magnus…”

This time the man gave him what he wanted. He kissed the tip of his cock and licked from there to the base. Alec moaned at the contact, but when he motioned to move his hands, Magnus stopped.

“ These remain on the mattress,” he said. Alec obeyed.

His obedience was rewarded by Magnus finally taking him in his mouth and turning Alec into a mess.

Caught up in the pleasure, he didn't notice the lube, and Magnus’ slicked-up fingers. Until he felt traces of pre-come on his leg. Magnus was preparing himself and Alec only desired to help him.

“ Let me-” his words were interrupted by a groan when Magnus deep throated him and he saw the fucking stars.

Magnus pulled back, giving it another final lick. “Not yet,” he said. He stretched his back and got on his knees, thighs spread open at Alec’s sides and the younger man watched him helplessly while Magnus finished preparing himself. Magnus’ face was distorted in an expression of bliss and Alec drank it in.

Magnus leaned down and kissed him again. And again. It was a sweet kiss, Alec hadn't expected it but he welcomed it anyway.

“ How are you feeling?” Magnus asked him and Alec felt gentle fingers caressing his hair.

“ I… I don't know. It's… I'm sorry about, you know, before,” Alec responded. Their faces were so close, yet he managed to look somewhere else while talking.

Magnus kissed his cheek. “It's okay.”

“ But I was harassing you and…"

The older man smiled a bit. He kissed his other cheek. He kissed him on the tip of the nose, finally getting Alec to look at him too. Magnus had the darkest eyes and so beautiful Alec could get lost in them.

Eventually, Magnus opened a condom to roll onto Alec’s cock and moved his hips to have Alec inside him. The pace he was setting wasn't fast, or too rough. It was slow, but steady and Magnus kept sinking down on Alec’s cock, never breaking their eye contact.

When Alec bottomed out, Magnus took a few moments to kiss him again on the lips, letting their tongues meet and deepening the kiss.

He started moving and all Alec desired was to free his hands from that nonexistent hold and use them to touch that beautiful man. His fingers itched to do it. To brush his skin; grab it, because he wanted to own it. But since he wasn't allowed yet, he poured himself into kissing Magnus.

“ You want to touch me, Alexander?” Magnus asked, pulling back from the man's lips.

Alec couldn't be faster at nodding, causing Magnus to chuckle lightly.

“ Then, are you here with me now?”

At first Alec didn't understand the question. It dawned on him that Magnus was talking about the dinner. About Jace and Clary. About Alec’s rage and frustration. He was surprised to discover that he hadn't been thinking about them for a while. Since Magnus had taken over in his thoughts, to be exact. Right in that moment, there was nothing else worthy of his attention than being inside Magnus.

“ Yeah… I'm here,” he said, his tone low but sure.

Magnus nodded. His lips were curling up even if he was clearly trying not to grin. “Good. You can touch me.”

Alec wasn't going to make him repeat another time, because his hands moved quicker to touch Magnus’ body, feeling the heat coming from the skin. He sat up, wrapping Magnus in his arms, their bodies pressed against one another. The older man moaned at the change, probably feeling Alec even deeper inside him. And Alec just really wanted to stay buried in that position. Smelling and tasting Magnus and finally helping with the thrusting.

But instead of going harder, faster, the rhythm became even slower. Their hips almost didn't seem to be moving, but they were, and their moans and their expressions gave it away. Magnus kissed his face, over and over again. They weren't passionate kisses, sensual kisses. They were comforting and nice and they made him feel cared for.

Fuck, Alec wasn't going to cry. He so wasn't. No matter how good Magnus’ legs felt wrapped around him, or his damn kisses, or the way he was moving, welcoming him in his tight heat, or simply that weird mixture of comfort, arousal and union that he would often experience by being so close to Magnus.

“ Alexander…” Magnus whispered, and Alec became aware that he was indeed crying if that wet sensation on his cheeks gave any indication. Yet it was impossible to hide them, for Magnus kissed them away.

Alec didn't last much longer and came, filling the condom. Magnus followed through. They remained in that intimate position until they got their breaths back and it started to become embarrassing, at least for Alec.

They laid on the bed, close but without touching. That was usually the moment where Alec would get dressed and go back home. He decided he was too drained to even stand up, so he closed his eyes. And if at some point he noticed the weight of Magnus’ head on his chest, he didn't mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave kudos or, even better, comments. They make my day and at least I know if you'd like for this story to continue <3
> 
> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships)
> 
> And thank you ElfyDward for the betaing, amazing as usual <3


	4. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace knows.  
> Alec makes a rushed decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!  
> First of all I wanted to thank the users who took the time to write a comment!  
> And then the users who left kudos...  
> Also, please forgive me, this chapter is unedited so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry
> 
> ps: I mention two songs, in the notes at the end you can see why I chose these two specific songs

Alec woke up in a bed that wasn't his, yet it felt familiar all the same. Ever since the time of that awful dinner, he had spent the night over at Magnus’ more than a few times.

The other man was still asleep, with his face buried against Alec’s neck. It was nothing new, but Alec still wondered how the hell was he managing to breathe.

Slowly, as silently as he could, Alec slipped out of bed. Magnus only emitted a small, annoyed noise when the warmth of Alec’s body abandoned him, but otherwise he kept on sleeping.

Alec wasted a few seconds watching him snoring softly, then he shook his head and started dressing, grabbing his clothes from the floor. A pair of yellow eyes focused on him when he found his jacket. Chairman Meow was sprawled on it and he didn't look like he intended intended to give up his new bed anytime soon.

Alec had never owned a pet, he didn't really know how to behave with them. So he found himself in a bit of an impasse. He couldn't scare the cat away and he was also afraid he would scratch him again. Chairman Meow was sleepy, though. Maybe it was possible to simply push him a little, just far enough to retrieve the jacket.

Alec knelt down and slowly moved his fingers close to the cat. Chairman Meow sniffed them and, deciding he wasn't a threat, he bumped his head against Alec’s hand.

That was a really soft head.

Alec dared brushing his fingers under the cat's chin and Chairman Meow started to purr, low and steady.

It was actually nice and Alec scratched behind his ears, his scruff... Chairman Meow appeared quite satisfied with the session and Alec would've continued dispensing it, when he noticed what the cat's paws were doing at the same time. They were spasming, in a continuous open-close movement, claws in and out. And Alec’s jacket was paying the consequences. Chairman Meow was using the jacket as a scratching post!

“No, oh no no no…” Alec started reciting a mantra of ‘no'. He stopped scratching the cat and instead he began trying to push the cat away; with force. The pet didn't budge and started up passive resistance.

“Oh, c'mon,” Alec muttered. He pushed the cat too hard and he meowed. Alec’s head turned immediately to Magnus, who was still in sweet dreamland. He sighed. Since he didn't want to risk the cat waking Magnus up, he decided to leave the jacket there, under Chairman Meow’s hairy ass.

He looked around the room to see if he wasn't leaving anything else behind, then he got out of the apartment.

 

***

 

Later that morning, Alec was at the gym with his best friend. He was glad to finally have Jace all for himself, even if only for a few hours. It seemed like the old times, with them both single and sweating and lifting weights.

So of course _the girlfriend_ had to ruin the blissful moment.

Jace took the call and he spent a good amount of time in conversation with her, leaving Alec to stare angrily at him while doing push-ups.

Finally he hung up, with a dumb smile on his face.

“Having a fiancee is the best,” Jace sighed, sitting on the mat next to Alec. The dark haired man opted to just remain silent and continue with his exercising. “I’m serious, Alec. It’s amazing to know that you belong to someone and that they belong to you.”

_I, wanted to belong to you. I wanted you to belong to me._

Alec didn’t speak these words, he only fed them to himself, letting the bile inside him grow.

“I can’t wait to marry her.”

Alec rolled his eyes. He didn’t deserve to hear it, so he stood up and went to one of the machines that toned up arms, pecs and abs. Of course the blond fucker followed him.

“You don’t believe me?” he asked, leaning against the machine. “I know I have a bit of a bad reputation when it comes to relationships, but I swear this time… She’s the One, I have no doubt about it.”

Yeah, Jace. Just stab Alec a little more in the heart, why not.

Alec managed to nod. “Yeah, uh… I’m sure she is.”

Jace beamed at him and Alec had to tear his eyes away from his friend. He looked so happy, Alec shouldn’t project his gloominess onto him.

They exchanged place at the machine, but Jace didn’t seem able to shut up.

“You received the RSVP card?” he asked. “Clary made them. I mean, she drew the angel picture we got printed on them.”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I received it,” he replied. Truth was, he had left the invitation in its envelope and had let Izzy check the tick box for ‘grilled salmon’ for him. He already had to prepare the speech, he didn’t want to think any more than necessary to the damn wedding. “Nice card.”

Jace didn’t even notice that he was lying. He only nodded enthusiastically. “The date is getting closer and closer, huh?”

As if Alec wasn’t aware of that. Not even one month left before Jace would become a married man. It was so hard for Alec to remember he had to be happy for his friend, or at least fake to be happy.

“Right. Ready for the ball and chain?” Alec said, using an expression he had heard before from some of their colleagues.

“Yes! Yes I am!” Jace exclaimed with too much breath for a man who was in the middle of a strenuous exercise. Not surprisingly, he had to stop to cough.

See? It was bad to get married to that girl!

“You know, Alec,” Jace said, scratching at the back of his neck. Alec arched an eyebrow, it was unusual for his best friend to appear nervous. “On the RSVP card we ask you to bring a plus one, if you want…”

“I don’t need a plus one, Jace. I’ll come by myself,” Alec answered, not understanding what Jace was leading to with that. His best friend was glancing at him, but never holding the gaze for too long.

“Yeah, sure. But, uh… You see. If you ever want to invite someone… It doesn’t matter if that someone is a woman or a man. You know?”

At those words, Alec’s mouth fell open, his eyes wide. His heart started banging too fast and it wasn’t because of the gym.

“A woman… or a man?” Alec repeated, his brain too busy overheating than helping him coming up with new words.

Jace looked at him, right in the eyes this time. It was Alec who turned down his own. “Alec, I think it’s time to just tell each other the truth…”

Alec’s heart was beating so fast it had to be unnatural. What was Jace trying to say? Why the hell was he saying it?

“... I should have told you sooner that I knew you were gay, but you were so guarded all the time that I feared-”

“You know?” Alec whispered. He looked around him, at the people doing their exercises without bothering to look at them. Yet Alec felt all eyes on him in that moment.

“Yeah,” Jace said, a hint of a smile on his lips. There was no accusation there. Jace actually seemed more apologetic for not having told him sooner. “We’ve known each others for years, Alec. I’d be blind not to have noticed that you were into guys, but I waited for you to tell me. You never did, though. Then Clary and I were talking about the seat arrangements and you came up and we kind of got into the topic, so she told me to just come clear with you-”

“She knows?!” This time Alec’s tone of voice was loud, enough for some eyes to actually fell on him. He had to tone it down. “What the fuck, Jace?”

Jace gave him a sheepish smile. “She’s my fiancee, man…”

“So what, you tell her that I’m- I’m…” Oh, fuck. He still couldn’t say it. Even if Jace knew, it wasn’t easy to just blurt out what Alec had been trying to keep from him for years.

“I’m so sorry, Alec. But she understands and we want you to be comfortable with who you are.”

Alec looked at him for a few seconds, before turning around and head for the locker room.

Jace let out a frustrated groan and followed him. “Oh, c’mon Alec!”

 

***

 

Alec hadn’t realized he had been running to the locker room until he stopped in front of the showers.

He was in panic.

Jace knew. He fucking knew!

Even if he didn’t know about Alec’s real feelings for him, Jace…

Fuck. he needed to take deep breath.

Unfortunately, Alec was at his first air intake when the door opened and Jace came in.

No one was in the room except them, but that didn’t mean he was ready to have a conversation with Jace.

Jace,who knew.

Who knew he was gay. He knew all along…

“Alec, stop it,” Jace said, his voice firm and determined.

Had he been listening to Alec’s thoughts?

“What…?”

Jace smiled softly at his best friend. “I know you. I’m sure your thoughts are racing right now, but it’s okay. Really.” he came closer to Alec, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Now it’s out in the open, but it doesn’t change anything. We’re still best friends. I still love you like a brother and I’m sorry that I haven’t brought it up sooner, actually.”

Alec was silent. His mouth opened to talk, but he closed it soon after.

“It’s okay, Alec.”

_It’s okay._

Alec’s felt his bottom lip quiver, his eyes become lucid.

“Is it?” he asked, because he had to hear it another time.

Jace nodded. “Of course it’s okay. We’re practically family, it doesn’t change anything.”

“It doesn’t?”

Yeah, Alec was aware of how much stupid he sounded, but Jace went in for a hug. Alec was unprepared for the gesture, but he accepted it anyway. At first standing still, then letting his arms hug his friend as well. They stayed like that until Alec heard the sound of a door opening and pulled back. Jace rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“C’mon, let’s hit the showers,” Jace said.

“Uh…” Alec hummed, glancing down Jace’s body and then up again. “You go first?”

Jace seemed to understand where Alec was going and chuckled. “You’re incredibile. I think you’ve seen my penis enough times already. Izzy too, now that I think about it.”

Having that said, the blond man started undressing in front of him.

Alec just really wanted to dig a hole and be buried in it.

 

***

 

“Hey, now that we've cleared that out,” Jace said only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Because yeah, why not. “I meant it before, if you wanna bring a plus one…”

Alec was rummaging through his stuff in the gym bag, but he stilled. “I don't have a plus one.”

Jace didn't appear convinced, though. He sighed and plopped on the bench, close to the gym bag. “You know what I mean…”

“No, not really.”

“You know. Having someone in your life is great. Like a partner. Before Clary I couldn't understand that. I was looking for the One, but I never thought I could feel this… this complete,” Jace said. Alec chose not to look at him and instead started dressing, staring at the blank wall. Jace appeared undeterred by his lack of participation. “That's why I'd love for you to have the same. I don't want you to feel like you have to be ashamed of having a boyfriend-”

“I don't have a fucking boyfriend,” Alec spat out, demonstrating that he had indeed been listening to Jace.

His blond friend raised his hands up in surrender. “I’m not saying that you have one. All I meant is, when you do have one, please don't feel ashamed to introduce him to me. Clary has a couple friends that would be glad to meet you at the wedding.”

“Not interested, Jace.” Why did the man Alec loved have to push him to get laid now? Just rub a little more salt on the wound, Jace!

“Why not. I want you happy-"

“Oh, shut up!” Alec finally snapped.

The moment would've have become awkward. Maybe the ground to start a fight. Instead the music coming from Alec’s phone had both of them distracted.

 

_Who's that sexy thing I see over there?_

_That's me, standin' in the mirror_

 

Alec froze when he recognized the song: _Me too_ by Meghan Trainor. Magnus had put it as his ringtone, saying that it seemed as if it had been written for him. As a joke, he had now _Wa_ __lk_ ing on Sunshine _ for Alec’s contact in his phone. Alec had forgotten to change the ringtone back to its usual plain one, and now it was playing in the almost empty locker room.

Alec hastily grabbed the phone and declined the call.

“Who was it?” Jace asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Izzy.”

That earned him a snort from Jace. “You haven't even looked at the phone.”

“Uh… that's her ringtone.”

“No, she has the theme song from _Dexter_. I have the same for her on my phone.”

Why did Jace know him and Izzy so well?

Alec was about to reply when they heard again

 

_Who's that sexy thing over there… that's me!_

 

That fucking song!

Alec declined the call again, cursing Magnus to a slow and painful death.

Jace wiggled his eyebrows, amused.

“Uuhhh, c'mon, just tell me!”

Alec shook his head. “It’s… it's nobody.”

“An important nobody,” Jace retorted. “C’mon, Alec. Just tell the truth to your adorable best friend Jace.”

Alec glared at him, letting him know how much he was finding Jace ‘adorable’. Jace grinned.

“Fine…” the blond said, shrugging. But as soon as Alec loosened his strong grip on the phone, Jace snatched it away.

Who knows, maybe if Jace had only found Magnus’ two missed calls, Alec could have come up with something. Maybe Jace himself would've thought nothing of Magnus calling his friend.

Maybe.

But the moment Jace looked at the phone, the moment when Alec watched his friend dumbfounded, it was also the moment when fucking Magnus sent him a text.

 

**[1:01 p.m.] Magnus: The Chairman has really took a liking to your jacket, you shouldn't have forgotten it on the floor. I guess it's a good occasion as any to finally buy you a jacket that fits you in all the right places… ;)**

 

Jace stared at the text, Alec swallowed.

“You… uh, forgot your jacket at Magnus’,” Jace said, clearing his throat. “Who's the Chairman?”

Alec’s eyes widened and snatched the phone back. He quickly read the text.

“Chairman Meow, it's Magnus’ cat,” he replied, his thoughts running through his mind at fast speed.

“Oh,” Jace nodded. “And you spend lots of time at Magnus’?”

Alec was staring at the phone clutched in his hand; at the text messages with the fucking smiley. He thought about the cat and why he had let feline rest on his jacket. His mind drifted to Magnus and his timing and it stopped on Jace, who was expecting an answer.

Alec could have told him the truth, or lie. Just tell him to mind his own business or make things more complicated and messy.

So of course he chose the latter.

Because he panicked. He got nervous. And Alec Lightwood was no good at talking under pressure. He was a bad liar, too.

“Yeah, since he's my boyfriend,” he said, mentally cursing himself as soon as he spoke.

 

***

 

“You're dating! It's like… It's  awesome!” Jace exclaimed.

He was standing on the pedestal, with the tailor jumping all around him to see if the suit fitted. Hard task, considering how much Jace was gesturing, all happy for his friends.

Said friends sat on the elegant sofa in the room, Alec looking incredibly awkward and Magnus still a little confused by the situation.

Jace had been a sly little shit, asking Alec to accompany him to the final fitting of his wedding suit. Alec had been so glad that Jace hadn't said something along the lines of ‘you know, since you're gay you should have a sense of fashion’, that he had accepted. Little did he know that Magnus had already been there, waiting for Jace.

Yeah, Alec’s best friend had conveniently forgotten to mention that he was already supposed to meet Magnus at the store and now _the two boyfriends_ were there with Jace looking at him getting suited up for his big event.

Alec had never been more embarrassed in his life when Jace had hugged Magnus, congratulating him about having chosen a good man such as Alec and that he couldn't be happier for them. Magnus had seemed rather surprised, but to Alec’s relief, he had played along. Jace had then left them alone to try on his suit. Alec had used that short span of time to fill Magnus in about the situation, but before the other man could reply, Jace was already in front of them, blurting out how awesome it was that his two friends were dating.

“Yeah… isn't that right, darling?” Magnus said. It was hard not to notice the sarcasm in his voice, at least for Alec; with just a drop of venom added to the mix. Alec couldn't really blame him. He had been dragged into Alec's lie and now he was stuck in a relationship both of them didn't desire. Alec had put a label to their fuck-buddies situation just to get Jace off his back, to avoid blurting out his real feelings for his best friend.

“Right…” Alec murmured.

“Look at him, Mags! All shy and flustered!” Jace said, completely misinterpreting the signs. “I can't believe that you guys managed to keep it a secret! Now I can see that the tension between you two was sexual.”

Alec heard Magnus snicker. Was he actually having _fun_? And here Alec was almost sorry for him!

“Since when has it been going on, anyway?” Jace asked, grimacing when he got pricked by the tailor’s needle (but really, he was moving too much).

Alec and Magnus looked at each other for a second before saying at the same time

“It's pretty recent.”

“Since last Christmas.”

Jace looked at them with a huge frown on his face and Alec opened his mouth to say something but came up empty. Lucky for him, Magnus was a good talker.

“What Alec meant by saying it's pretty recent is that we decided to be in a stable, monogamous relationship just last month, but we've actually been together since Christmas,” Magnus informed.

Alec surprised himself by thinking that Magnus wasn’t exactly lying. Not completely, at least. They had fucked at the Christmas party, but only recently Alec had started sleeping at Magnus’.

He immediately shook this thoughts out of his brain. Easy things to do while watching Jace speaking to the tailor, looking so handsome. And yet. The next time he'd wear that suit would be at his wedding with Clary.

Alec wasn't exactly happy with it.

Somehow, Magnus sensed his gloomy mood, because he rested a hand on his thigh. Immediately, Alec jerked it back.

“Magnus, what the-"

But the older man shushed him with a finger on his mouth.

“We're boyfriends now, remember? You told so to your beloved Jace,” Magnus reminded him with a smirk.

“I told you, I panicked…”

Magnus sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I know. But that's not the point. You need a distraction, so why you don't put your suit on too? It's still here, right?”

Alec frowned. “Yes, but it's already been fitted. I actually needed to pick it up one of his days.” He might as well do it after Jace’s session. When he'd run home and lock the door and try to forget the whole day had ever existed in first place.

“Try it on again, then.”

How did Magnus guess that he needed a bit of alone time? If he wasn't allowed to be by himself at home in that moment, he could at least gain one minute alone in the fitting room.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I might… Okay, why not?”

Alec stood up and went to one of the clerks, who accompanied him to the cabins. He heard Jace call for him, but also Magnus explaining and Jace laughing.

Inside the fitting room, Alec sighed.

Now he had a boyfriend. It didn't matter that it wasn't true, that his relationship with Magnus was empty of romantic feelings. For Jace and whoever Jace would tell in the next future, they were a couple.

How the hell had Alec gone from being a closeted single man to a man with a boyfriend? Why hadn't Jace kept his knowing about Alec’s sexuality for himself?

Yet there was a fuzzy, warm feeling in Alec's chest, even amongst the panic and the fear.  Because now Jace knew he was gay. He knew! And he still loved his best friend, even if not in the way Alec would've preferred. That knowledge almost soothed the pang Alec had felt when he'd seen how happy Jace was that Alec were in a relationship with another man. Jace was genuinely happy for them; he wasn't being fake like Alec had been about him and Clary.

Alec only wanted to go home.

Instead, he put on his suit and looked at himself in the mirror.

God, he looked so goofy in expensive clothes.

He joined the other two men, who had a different opinion on how he looked like.

Jace patted him on the back. “Finally! Decent clothes on you. I thought I'd never seen the day! Even at prom you dressed with a ratty sweater.”

Alec was ready to give him the finger, but Magnus prevented Alec by standing in front of him with a deep green tie in his hand.

“Let me try this on you…” he said, speaking in a low tone. Alec was taken aback by the gesture and stood still, letting Magnus run the tie around his neck. Magnus was so close he could feel his warm breath against his neck. Alec lowered his gaze and saw Magnus’ focused expression while knotting the tie. It was a different expression from his always carefree and flamboyant one, more similar to the ones he would show Alec while having sex. As if he could feel Alec’s stare on him, Magnus looked up and their eyes met...

“You two. No, really. How come I never noticed before? You’re like eye-fucking right now!” Jace exclaimed next to them, shaking his head in disbelief.

For a moment, Alec had forgotten where they were and his ears took a deep shade of red. He immediately detached himself from Magnus, who simply rolled his eyes.

“We were not…” Alex muttered.

“Sure, Alec,” Jace said, scoffing. He glanced at Alec’s tie. “Looks good in you,” he said, pointing at it.

Alec let a small smile take shape on his lips, but Jace wasn't finished talking. “My handkerchief pocket has same shade of green. Clary’s choice. To have a bit of green in everything. But then, she's the artist, she knows best.”

 _Right_. The thought of looking good with the green tie chosen by the fiancee, kind of erased the smile from Alec's face. Magnus seemed to notice his change of mood, because he pressed a hand against Alec’s small back in a comforting gesture.

“Well, Jace. You look handsome in your suit and so does Alexander. I guess it's time to change back to our mundane clothes?” he suggested.

Jace nodded. “Yeah. I gotta meet Clary after, she's cooking dinner,” he explained as if Alec really wanted to know what he and Clary did together.

FYI, no, he certainly did _not_.

Jace moved to go get changed, but first he added. “I guess you really don't need a plus one, then. Right, Alec? Magnus’ already invited.”

“Correct, and our seats already at the same table, so nothing to change,” Magnus added, speaking for Alec who seemed to have lost the skill to speak.

Jace seemed satisfied with Magnus’ words and nodded, going to the dressing room.

 

***

 

“Okay, so… gotta go,” Jace said, once they were all three of them standing outside the tailor’s shop.

Alec shrugged. “Yeah. See you,” he said, croaky.

Jace got his car keys in his hand. “Yeah…” Then he seemed to remember something. “No. Wait. Are you free  Wednesday, after work? The both of you.”

Alec glanced at Magnus with a confused frown, so Magnus answered for him too. “Yes. Both free. You need our help?”

The blond man smiled. “Well, I was thinking-”

“Oh dear,” sassed Magnus, earning a middle finger from Jace.

“I was _thinking_ ,” Jace repeated. “On Wednesday Clary and I are going to that patisserie you recommended about to try a selection of cakes for our wedding one, you know. Why don't you come with? As boyfriends, this time. I don't really trust Alec’s taste buds, but I trust your choices, Magnus. You know what people like. So, what do you say? It could be a double date or something!”

Magnus nodded, but Alec almost choked on his own saliva.

Jace still took that as a positive response and gave them both thumbs up.

“Nice!” Jace shouted. See you on Monday in the meantime. Bye!”

The blond waved at them and left to find his car.

Both Magnus and Alec let out a deep sigh the moment Jace was out of sight.

Alec couldn't believe the events of that day. He needed some time alone to elaborate them through. He couldn’t believe how Magnus seemed to be already on board with it all.

“We're boyfriends now, huh?” he commented with a chuckle. “So, you want to spend the weekend at your boyfriend’s place or… Alexander, wait!”

But Alec had no intention of waiting. He continued walking in Magnus’ opposite direction, only grumbling a “I need to be alone now. Sorry.”

Magnus watched him go, shaking his head and turning around to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' ringtone: [Me too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Td4vMEn33cU)
> 
> Alec's ringtone on Magnus' phone: [ Walking on sunshine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYhLVPbvOpA) I found it fucking hilarious.
> 
>  
> 
> aaaand my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships)


	5. Shooting ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I feel so bad, I swear.  
> So a big thank you to Vanemdq, who spurred me to get a move on with my writing. I always end writing my stories, but I was taking too much time:( so please, feel free to remind me if you think I'm being lazy, y'all!  
> Next chapter in two weeks, I believe.:)
> 
> ps: not exactly betad, mistakes are all mine

Alec ran his fingers through his hair once again. This time he was faster at swatting Magnus’ hand from getting too close to his head.   
  
“I said no,” Alec growled. “You're trying to make it all spiky.”   
  
Magnus rolled his eyes and pointed at his own hair. “ _ Mine _ is spiky. And perfectly so, I might add. I'm just trying to give your hair a direction of some kind.”   
  
Alec simply replied by getting further away from Magnus’ grasp. The shorter man surrendered by raising his hands in the air.   
  
“Fine! But then if you start to get all conscious of your hair when we'll be at the patisserie, just know that I'll be watching you messing with your unruly strands and smugly thinking ‘I told you so’.” He pointed a finger at Alex. “Remember.”

Alec frowned. “I didn’t even wanna go. You decided for me,” he grumbled, looking at himself in the mirror. He was dressed plain as usual, dark and serious, but there was a touch of pure Magnus in his ensemble: a black leather, gold bedazzled belt. Magnus had extrapolated it from his overflowing wardrobe and insisted Alec should put it on since it was one of the simplest stuff he possessed. 

“Well, what was I supposed to do, darling? I love cakes and we're  _ boyfriends _ . Or you forgot that little detail you fed Jace?” Magnus arched his eyebrows in a defying expression.

Alec opened his mouth to talk. He wanted to argue that it was all Jace’s fault. No, actually even better, it was Clary’s. That  _ he  _ was the victim here and that Magnus was instead having a jolly good time pretending to make Alec feel embarrassed as fuck.

But it was also true that Alec had been the one coming up with that stupid lie that was now hunting him and forcing him to eat cake together with his redhead nemesis. Magnus was doing him a favor by playing along.

So he closed his mouth, resigned.

“Yeah, thought so,” Magnus huffed. Then he gave Alec a little encouraging smile. “I know it’s hard for you. But look at the bright side: free cakes.”

Alec couldn’t help but snort. “Right, there’s that.”

“Now that we have lightened the mood,” Magnus said. “You’re still sure you don’t want me to stylish your hair a bit? It’s really messy, Alexander.”

Alec seemed to think about it. He glanced at the mirror. Maybe he could let Magnus flat his hair a bit.

“Fine…” he groaned, as if he was doing a big favour to Magnus.

Still, he got a happy smile from the shorter man. 

“Okay. Well, let's see what we can do about this bird nest,” Magnus said as he approached. He went to work on Alec’s hair, humming some unknown song (nothing unusual, Alec’s musical knowledge was poor at the best). 

_ Oh _ .

This was weird. 

Alec found himself enjoying it. Magnus’ fingers were moving skillfully through his hair, applying a bit of gel on its strands. They were so delicate and Magnus’s expression seemed so serious and focused. Alec looked at Magnus behind him in the mirror. He thought Magnus wasn't paying him any attention, so Alec let his eyes wander on every little detail of that handsome face, but suddenly the man locked eyes with him, arching an eyebrow, this time in surprise.

“Yes?”

Alec blushed and stared down at the floor. “N-Nothing. I was distracted.”

Magnus scoffed, but didn't say anything about it. He simply nodded and finished to style Alec’s hair.

“There,” Magnus sighed with satisfaction.  “Nice, huh?”

Alec forced himself to look up, avoiding Magnus eye contact at all costs. And what he saw was-

“You're already gorgeous, but this gets you a few more points. So, you're welcome,” Magnus added.

Alec wanted to add some remarks, or actually blush once again for Magnus having called him ‘gorgeous’. Instead he stared at his reflection, thinking that, well, he definitely looked nice.

Magnus let him have his moment in front of the mirror and went to the bathroom, probably to fix his eyeliner or something makeup related. 

They were at Magnus’, since the shorter man had decided that  _ his boyfriend _ couldn't sit at the patisserie looking like a hobo and he wanted to fix him a little beforehand. 

So there Alec was, in his opinion dressed too nicely to eat cake, with Chairman Meow rubbing against his legs because he was hungry. He knew the cat's moods by now.

“You're right, let's get you something to eat,” Alec said, leaning down to caress his furry back.

The Chairman followed him to the kitchen, where Alec easily found a can of tuna. He decided not to dwell on the fact that he knew exactly where everything was in that room. Well, the whole house, actually.

Magnus arrived five minutes later, finding Alec feeding his cat.

“Thank you on behalf of the Chairman, Alexander. I completely forgot about his breakfast,” he said, making himself noticed.

The younger man shook his head. “‘s nothing. I don't mind.”

Alec didn't mind at all, in fact, he loved feeding the cat and feel the complete adoration the feline would have for him in that moment.

“Well, thank you anyway,” Magnus repeated, waving his hand to dismiss the conversation. Alec’s eyes lingered on the man’s figure: he had fixed the eyeliner by adding a curl close to the temple and he had added some sparkle. While it should be exaggerated for a date at a bakery, it looked perfect on him. Just like his cream colored slacks and bordeaux shirt with arabesques, or his gold, heavy necklace. “So, shall we go?”

Alec was pulled from his thoughts and grabbed for his jacket, nodding.

“Sure.”

 

***

 

The place looked like an 1800’s tea room, if that was even a thing. It was all old looking, little tables and teapots and pastries. Even the waiters and waitresses wore elegant, little uniforms.

It was so not Alec’s kind of place. Too flowery, to sweet scented, too pastel colored.

Magnus had to give him a little nudge to make him walk and soon they were greeted by the happy couple, already sitting at their table.

“You stand out like a bruise,” Jace commented.

Alec frowned.

“You know, all in black in this pastel heaven...” the blond explained, gesturing at their surroundings. 

“You're wearing black too.”

“Yeah, but I look better. Like a really stylish bruise.”

Alec was ready to tell his dear crush how stupid he found him to be, but Magnus preceded him. The shorter man placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“I'll have you know that Alexander is quite stylish today. No holes in his clothes and, care to look at the belt? And what about the hair?” Magnus waved his other hand at Alec’s overall. The taller guy was feeling awkward to say the least, he wasn't used to have all eyes on him.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, sitting down close to Jace. Magnus took the last seat at the square table, between Alec and Clary.

The redhead was staring at them with a smile, but there was this vibe, this… as if she wasn't convinced about something. Nevertheless, she greeted them with warmth.

“Hey, glad you could join us. We need more people to judge the wedding cake,” she said. “I would’ve asked my best friend, but he's out of town, so I'm really counting on you two.”

“My darling here is no gastronomic critic, but I'm definitely an expert connoisseur,” Magnus replied, not even bothering to look at Alec who had started coughing when his supposed boyfriend had called him ‘my darling’.

“Good, because Jace is taste-challenged.”

“Hey!” Jace exclaimed after his fiancee’s remark.

“Well, it's true,” said Alec and Magnus in unison.

Jace chuckled. “I'll let you two off this time, but only ‘cause you're so cute.”

“Fuck you, Jace,” Alec snapped, while Magnus snorted.

Two waiters came carrying each a trail with slices of cake, a woman followed right behind. She was tall and blonde, a beautiful woman who introduced herself as the owner of the place, Lydia Branwell.

“So, I hope you'll enjoy our choices. We take particular pride in our hazelnut-almond cake with chocolate ganache, as well as the traditional carrot cake, of which you can taste samples,” she said with a smile. The waiters placed the trails on the table. “Don't hesitate to call me for any questions.”

Alec nodded and looked down at the slices. They were tiny and perfectly arranged. Lydia pointed at each of them and informed the guests of their flavor, then she left the group alone to try her cakes.

Jace immediately grabbed the occasion to spoon-feed Clary. 

“C’mon, we need to prepare for the moment where I'll stuff your face with our wedding cake,” he said playfully, waving the fork in front of her, imitating an airplane. She looked at him unimpressed.

“Yeah, you're not going to do that,” she chastised him. Jace pouted.

Magnus nodded. “I like this woman, she knows how to put you in your place.”

“And I admire your efforts in trying to make your boyfriend even remotely fashionable,” Jace commented. Magnus rested his arm on Alec’s shoulders.

“Making him fashionable is just a plus, he's already so handsome he doesn't need designer clothing,” Magnus said, causing Alec to still on spot. During their intimacy, Magnus would whisper to him how handsome he was, how kissable his lips were; Alec would accept their closeness, Magnus’ skin and breath against him.

Now, though?

They were not in bed, alone. They were in a bakery in Jace and Clary’s company.

They were not simply two men having a good time. They were faking the terms of their relationship and Alec was incredibly aware of that.

Yet he couldn't move from that affectionate gesture, because it would look suspicious. So he stayed there, feeling the weight of Magnus’ arm on his shoulders. Strangely enough, it was giving him some sort of comfort.

Eventually he relaxed to the point where, when Magnus lifted his arm, his first instinct was to grab it and place it again on his shoulders, to feel its warmth and safety.

Of course he fought the stupid instinct and feigned complete disinterest. In both Magnus  _ and _ the cakes.

Which were _ so fucking _ delicious and he was almost hearing angels sing their praises. But he maintained his bitch-resting face, because he was Alexander Gideon Lightwood and God forbid he smiled all happy and satisfied because of food.

He was not the damned fiancee, who was humming appreciatively with her mouth full. 

Magnus, too, didn't seem to have Alec’s problems expressing his thoughts about the cakes.

“This is simply divine,” Magnus declared, gesturing with the small fork at the red velvet cake with chocolate mousse.

“The ones Lydia has promoted are quite good too,” observed Clary.

“Absolutely. It's quite the task to choose one.”

“Yeah, man, but I think we can all convene the spicy one there with marshmallows is the best!” Jace commented, receiving grimaces from both Clary and Magnus. “No? Nobody thinks that?  _ You  _  have faulty tastebuds.”

Alec was silent, listening to them chattering about their favorite flavors. He had a favorite too, but he didn’t feel any need to say it. It wasn't his wedding and he didn't want to suggest anything. However, Magnus decided to drag him into the conversation.

“What do you think, Alexander?” he asked, turning his stance towards him, this way giving him his full attention.

Alec arched his eyebrows. “Me?”

He wasn't used to people giving a genuine damn about his preferences. People listened to him, yes, but he was still perceived as ‘boring’ and therefore, obviously everything he liked was too

“Of course you,” Magnus nodded. “Your palate is not that refined -not your fault, darling. I peg this on your best buddy’s questionable culinary choices-,” he waved his hand at Jace. “But you know what's good.”

Alec tightened his lips. Why did Magnus have to make him say his opinion? And why was Clary looking at him expectantly?

“I… uhm.” he started playing with his fork, not looking anyone in the eyes. “I think since the wedding is in June, then a fresher flavor could be better? Amongst all the cakes here, I’d say the lemon cake, the one with vanilla mousse as a filling and lemon buttercream as frosting.”

It was simple, it was good, and it stood in perfect harmony with the whole wedding, which both Jace and Clary insisted to keep on the modest side.

But then who fucking cared about his thoughts- 

Alec’s eyes met Magnus’. The latter were telling him that he cared; that he found Alec’s response brilliant and right. Yeah, about a cake, but it managed to make Alec blush anyway and he had to stare at his plate back again.

“Well, my dears. I support my darling’s suggestion,” Magnus said, and he rested his arm on Alec’s shoulders, just like before. Alec accepted the gesture without petrifying himself, just blushing a bit.

In that moment Alec noticed that the redhead was looking at them with a big smile plastered on her face. Contrary to the one from before, this smile appeared 100% real.

Alec frowned at her and she shook her head.

“Nothing, sorry. It's just… I feel so bad now, but I had my doubts about your relationship. I mean, at the dinner, it was clear that there was sexual tension between you two, but…” she pursed her lips, as if to find the words. “The way you look at each other, so perfect.”

Alec didn't know what to say to that. The sexual tension? Clear? How did they look at each other?

Once again, Alec was glad Magnus was always the talker, since he couldn't find the words.

“Well, thank you, biscuit. I can only say, right back at you,” he winked at her, causing Clary to giggle and give Jace a peck on the cheek.

“You know what? I really like Alec’s choice,” said Clary. “It's fresh and frankly the color matches with the theme of the wedding. I think we'll go with it. Right, Jace?”

The blond only shrugged. “I trust my best friend.”

Magnus nudged Alec “See? You have good taste, darling.”

Alec rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance.

The truth?

He was a little bit happy they had gone with his suggestion.

Clary called for the owner and the two women took the necessary arrangements for the wedding cake, Jace only nodding from time to time. When Lydia greeted them a good day, the redhead asked the boyfriends:

“So, are you free today? Since we're already close, Jace and I were thinking about going to Coney Island. Would you like to join us?”

Alec and Magnus glanced at each other. They hadn’t made any plans, but Alec would rather stay at home or hit the gym after having eaten all that sugary stuff.

Still, he didn't even flinch in surprise when Magnus took the decision for him. He was used to the man’s enthusiasm.

“Of course we'll join you! It's been so long since I last went there. Let's have fun!”

Alec didn't even try to refuse.

 

***

 

Coney Island.

Last time Alec had gone to its amusement park he'd been in high school and had brought a girl with him. On a date.

He was still incredibly in denial back then.

It was so incredible that now he came back with his boyfriend.

Well, kind of a boyfriend. Fake boyfriend. Whatever.

Magnus and he were sitting close together at one of the few tables close to the hotdog stand, opposite of Jace and Clary. They had to eat something salty to fight off the too much sugary sensation in their mouths. Alec was feeling pretty at ease in the context, even when he felt Magnus’ fingers somehow always touching his skin as he was talking about some of their ‘dates’.

“... and then I had to pick the lock because Alec was threatening to tear down the door by kicking it,” Magnus was telling. “Jace, I thought Alec became whiny when drunk, but he can also be quite the daredevil. I told him I wanted to see the movie and, et-voilà, we're inside the theater waiting for a movie that of course it's not gonna be projected.”

Clary and Jace were chuckling, but now that Alec thought about it, they had really risked an arrest.

Still, it had been so much fun. 

To think that that evening had started with Alec complaining to Magnus about work. One of the editors had decided to cut his article in half and Magnus had taken him out for a drink. That turned into several drinks. The older man had listened to him, nodding and giving him some feedbacks. Alcohol had kicked in and after the bar they had opted to go for a walk, that ended in them trying and succeeding at breaking in in a movie theater. When they had realized no movie was going to air any time soon they had made out on the comfy chairs. When things had become too heated, they had had enough rationality to run to Alec’s and finish what they had started.

“Which movie?”

Alec had to snap out of his thoughts and frowned at Jace, who had just asked a question.

“Excuse me?”

“I knew you weren't paying attention,” Jace snickered. “That's why I'm asking you about which movie you wanted to see. I still have my doubts Alec Law-abiding Lightwood would ever try to break in.”

Jace didn’t believe it, huh? “Oh. It was… I don't even know the name, some weird, boring French movie with subtitles. Magnus’ choice, of course. I just wanted to get inside,” Alec replied.

“No way!” Jace exclaimed. “You actually did it!”

“See? I told you,” Magnus said, smugly. “My Alexander is incredibly brave.”

“Yeah, I believe you now, Mags,” Jace raised his hands in surrender.

Magnus placed the palm of his hand on Alec’s thigh and winked at the other two. “Next time I'll drag him to some private propriety for some skinny dipping.”

Jace chuckled. “And here I was feeling all guilty because I was busy with the wedding. Instead you're always spending time with your boyfriend!”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You should always feel guilty. You ditching me it's nothing new.”

His best friend gave him the tongue.

Alec couldn't deny he was spending more and more time in Magnus’ company. Weekends filled with sex, or even simple dinners together. Alec saw Magnus more than Jace and he hadn't even noticed. Except for work, the only times he and Jace spent together were at the gym. Every other moment was shared between his sister, Magnus, and sometimes brunch with his family. 

He simply hadn't had the time to brood about Jace ditching him for his fiancee. 

Alec thought that he should feel kind of upset about it, but, he realized, he didn't feel that way. He hadn't been feeling lonely. Even if he did always look forward to seeing Jace, he knew could have a great time with Magnus too.

Oh, and he had had more orgasms in those five months than he’d ever had before. So  _ that _ was a good thing.

The two couples walked around the carnival, until Clary pointed her finger to moving target stand. The place was packed with toys and all cute things a girlfriend could want from her date.. The man at the counter was just waving goodbye to some guy who had come up empty handed; the ducks were still moving, unarmed.

“Look, Jace. So many stuffed toys! And cute!”

Jace, who was already gawking at the stand, immediately grabbed the presented opportunity.

“I'll win you one!”Jace exclaimed. Clary scoffed, shaking her head in amusement. Alec could have bet she had commented about the stuffed toys on purpose, because Jace loved shooting. It was shocking how much she knew about Jace in such a short span of time - literally a few months.

“Win one for me too, darling!” Magnus chimed in, winking at Alec, who snorted.

“Seriously?”

“Absolutely. Chairman Meow is feeling the blues these days. I want to cheer him up with a big, plushy toy,” Magnus explained. Alec had the sneaking suspicion that his ‘boyfriend’ wanted a stuffed toy for himself.

Well, he was gonna get it.

“Okay. For the Chairman,” Alec said, earning a peck on the cheek from the cat's owner.

All these innocent, yet affectionate kisses… they would never do that. But in Jace and Clary’s company Alec guessed it was mandatory. Not that he hated them, anyway. During those past months, he had become less self-aware of showing off his homosexuality.

He and Jace paid the man behind the counter, who gave them two rifles.

“Let’s see who scores the most!”

Just as always, Jace had turned it into a competition. Alec decided he was not going to lose.

Jace was a great shooter, his aim formidable. But he was prone to get upset when he missed one target and therefore he'd lose focus and miss more easy targets. On the other hand, Alec maintained his calm, hitting the - well, ducks in this case- every fucking time.

The match ended with Alec winning the biggest stuffed toy, an incredible soft teddy bear that Magnus hugged with great enthusiasm. Even though it was for his cat… Yeah, right.

But the best thing of all, was Alec’s reaction to his victory.

He turned to Magnus and kissed him hard on the mouth, surprising Magnus and himself.

But hey, he'd just won.

Clary had to comfort her fiance, assuring him that the smaller bunny he got her was exactly the one she wanted.

Magnus instead was grinning happily. Glancing both at his teddy bear and at Alec. He reconnected their lips together.

“Thank you, Alexander. My hero!”

Alec put on a stupid smile on his face, without even being aware of that.

“You're welcome…”

There was more to see and more to do at the park and Alec lost track of time with the attractions the place offered. He had even become comfortable enough to be the one resting his arm on Magnus’ shoulders. It had been awkward at first because he didn't know how to synchronize his steps with Magnys’, but towards the end of the afternoon he had mastered that complicated science.

Sun was setting down and a majestic red, orange, pink and purple sky greeted them from above. Except for the too many carbs ingested, that was turning out to be a good day so far. So different from what he had expected that morning. Alec didn't stop to analyze the reason why his guts hadn't been eaten up by green jealousy.

Then the four of them decided to finish their time at Coney island with the Wonder Wheel. Alec thought that they already knew New York enough not to pay for seeing the city again from another panoramic view. But of course he was outnumbered.

The park was surprisingly calm and they got to take each couple (plus stuffed toy) a carriage that was meant for six people. They wanted to have their privacy, sue them.

Jace and Clary and the bunny hopped in the first available carriage, Alec and Magnus hugging tightly his huge teddy bear followed immediately after in the next carriage. Magnus sat on Alec’s opposite side.

While moving up, the shorter man chuckled at something behind Alec, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What.”

Magnus moved to sit close to Alec and pointed behind them. “They're lurking.”

And lurking they were indeed. Jace and Clary both ducked their heads down when Alec took notice of them, rolling his eyes.

But Magnus had a sly smirk going on on his pretty lips. “You know, we could always give them a little show, so they have no doubts that we're together.”

Alec opened his mouth, his first instinct telling him not to agree. But Alec was having fun and feeling like he could play accomplice to Magnus, and the man looked so  _ edible.  _ What with his styled coif with purple strands and the make-up around his warm, soulful eyes- his face as a whole, really.

So all he used his mouth for, was for kissing Magnus in a deep, passionate kiss.

Magnus accepted it, even meeting his lips halfway. He responded licking his way into Alec’s mouth, moaning in the kiss. That only spurred Alec to move even closer, pressing himself against the other man, taking Magnus’ head in his hands, cupping his cheeks, while Magnus rested his own hands on Alec’s shoulders.

It was amazing. Every part of him was reacting to Magnus’ touches and Alec only wished to continue. It wasn't even a heated making-out session leading to sex; Alec was purely savoring the moment. The sun rays behind Magnus’ face, illuminating his facial contours, the slow movement of the wheel. Alec didn't give a damn about New York City sunset. He would've continued kissing that beautiful man until the sun would disappear in its entirety, but all good things come to an end. Usually sooner than expected.

“End of the ride!” a rude voice screamed, abruptly destroying their nice little moment together.

Only then Alec remembered they had kissed to show the two annoying spies they were together for real. Jace and his fiancee had already finished their ride and they were waiting for him with two matching shit eating grins.

“I told you I already know the panoramic view of my city,” Alec grumbled, a faint red blush on his cheeks.

 

***

 

As the couples ended their double date taking different subway directions, Alec was still not ready to put a stop to his date with Magnus. 

When Alec complained he had exceeded his usual calorie intake for the day, Magnus offered to help burn some in his bedroom. The younger man didn't think twice before accepting the suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships)  
> In a month or so I could even start taking prompts:)


	6. Never have I noticed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace's bachelor party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwwwwwwww  
> It's been 3 weeks, not two! But my beta was ill, so yeah, you had to wait.  
> Silver lining: Chapter 7 will be posted next week, that's for sure

Alec could only stand there and watch helplessly as his sister moved like a hurricane through his clothes. 

Some were too plain.

Others were too worn out.

Alec didn't own any bright colors.

Plus Isabelle didn't like his style. Not that Alec had a style, he would buy clothes that were comfortable and not catchy; cheap, if he managed to.

Alec couldn't really give a damn about fashion and it seemed that both Magnus and his sister were set on changing that.

Isabelle sighed, plopping down on the bed, surrounded by Alec’s rags. 

“You and I need to go shopping together one of these days,” she said.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Oh, c'mon. They're comfortable and I don't need to show off.”

Isabelle raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Sure. Except that tonight you go to Jace’s bachelor party and I don't have much to work on here,” she commented, lifting a couple of worn out shirts in defeat.

“It's just a bachelor party, Iz. We're going to a strip club because the majority voted for it. So you can guess how much I care,” Alec made her notice. He wasn't looking forward to watching naked girls swirling on a pole. Was he supposed to slip some cash in their g-strings? He really hoped not. 

“Well, you should,” Izzy replied, folding her arms. “Because of Magnus.” 

Alec raised his eyebrows at the name. Isabelle knew the truth about his and Magnus’ relationship, not the lie he'd been feeding Jace all along. He hadn't even thought of telling her, the lie or the truth; he had only made it up for his best friend. It had been Magnus, the one who had told her. During one of his intensive chats with Isabelle, he had apparently confessed that they were faking it and that it was Alec’s fault. Or so Isabelle reported. 

She had also said that she thought Magnus and he would make a really nice couple and it was a pity that it wasn't real. Alec had scoffed at that. Even now he still couldn't understand why she'd punched his chest as a reaction. 

“You're aware that Magnus and I aren't really an item, right?”

She smirked. “You're kind of an item, if you think about it, big bro.”

“You are,” Alec very maturely replied.

Isabelle huffed. “Yeah, but we don't eat each other’s faces passionately on the Wonder Wheel.”

Alec’s mouth opened. “How do you-”

“Jace.” She shrugged. “He and Clary even snapped a picture of you, to show at your future wedding.”

Isabelle was smirking, but her brother, at first, thought about how much that photo was inappropriate, then about how much that kiss had been good. Not to mention what he and Magnus had done in bed that night… 

He didn't even notice he was smiling, until he saw Isabelle observing him with an indescribable, perhaps affectionate expression. She didn't say anything about it, though.

“So. Even if it's fake dating. You still gotta dress nicely if you're Magnus' fake boyfriend.”

She turned around and went back to scavenging through his wardrobe. Alec just raised his hands in surrender. Let her have her fun.

Five minutes in, she came back victorious from her search. She was holding a black Henley and a pair of dark, lucid jeans (how the hell did that shimmery item end up in his wardrobe? Alec could only guess it was one of his sister’s past birthday presents). 

“These are the best choices, I guess,” said Isabelle. “It goes without saying that you didn't buy them. Jace and I did.  _ And _ , they're still dark. So don't you even try complaining.”

She spoke before Alec could actually complain.

“C'mon, put them on,” she said, urging him on by shoving the clothes against his chest. She even left the bedroom to make him change into her chosen outfit.

When she came back, she whistled at her brother, playfully. 

“You look hot!” 

Alec didn't think so. Or at least, that wasn't his main concern. The pants were  _ tight _ . Someone like his sister might call them  _ fitting _ , but Alec wasn't used to wearing pants that glued to his ass. And they fucking  _ shined _ . The Henley would've been fine if it hadn't been two sizes smaller, perfectly defining every muscle of his body.

“Iz…” Alec started, sighing. His sister shut him up.

“Nope. Don't you even try. You look handsome, brother. You're actually missing something more, mhh…” she squinted her eyes, scanning him up and down. Then she clapped her hands. “I got it!” 

She went for her purse and grabbed her phone. “Hold on…” She snapped a picture of him and then typed something.

“What did you do?” Alec knew better than to reason with her. But at least he wanted to be prepared for whatever she was planning for him.

Isabelle shrugged. “You don't own any necklaces. So I asked your fake boyfriend to bring one with him. For you.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “What? You can't do that!”

“I can and I just did,” she simply replied with a rather complacent grin. See? No point into reasoning with her.

“Whatever.” Alec decided he would simply not wear the necklace Magnus brought with him. “You're just punishing me because you weren't invited.” 

Isabelle pouted. “This stupid ‘no women allowed’ rule. I'll try to have fun with Clary and the girls.”

“Sure, sipping tea in some cozy little bar.”

“Actually, we're going paintballing,” she said with a huge grin. “I bet I'll have more fun than you will watching strippers.”

Alec cursed under his breath. But he'd be damned if he begged his sister to tag along with her. He  _ loved _ paintball.

So he decided to suck it up and just hope the night would be soon over.

 

***

 

As settled by his sister with her glittery partner in crime, Alec met with Magnus a block away from the bar (just the start of the bachelor party) to receive the necklace. 

Why on earth had he let Isabelle have her way again?

He had to wait for Magnus, for the man was always fashionably late. When he appeared, Alec noticed the red strands in his hair, his blood red, silk shirt and tight black, glittery pants. Oh, and the abundance of jewelry on his fingers and around his neck. How could the man wear as many sparkles as a Christmas Tree and still look that handsome?

“Hello, Alexander,” he greeted, stopping right in front of him.

Alec didn't know why, but he had to swallow before speaking.

“Oh, uh. Hi.”

Magnus smiled at the articulate reply and reached behind his back, shuffling with the various necklaces until he clicked one open. 

“And here it is, as I promised,” Magnus said, handing it to Alec. It was a gold chain with a gold pendant - _ that man loved his gold _ -, a medallion? Alec took it and examined its design.

“You can open it, you know,” the sparkly man added. Alec found how to open it, revealing two inside faces: one with the four words ‘My One True Love’ engraved, and the other containing a small photo, portraying Magnus with Chairman Meow in his arms. 

Immediately Alec started stuttering, eyes wide open and flushed skin. “W-what… Magnus, I… We… I mean-” His tone of voice raised to reach falsetto on the last word. “ _ Love _ ?” 

And Magnus laughed.

“My God, Alexander. You should see yourself!” he exclaimed. “This is  _ my _ locket. With  _ my _ one true love, AKA  _ my _ cat. It's just a joke. I remembered it and I thought it fitted our ‘sham’.”

Magnus patted Alec’s back, who now felt ashamed and embarrassed and tried to get himself back together.

“Oh. Sure. I-I mean, it was obvious. The cat…” he muttered. He really needed a change of topic now. “Well, shall we go?”

Magnus nodded. “Yeah. Just a second.”

He took the locket from Alec’s hand and stepped behind him. He latched the chain, deliberately (Alec was sure of it) brushing his fingertips against Alec’s nape. Alec felt Magnus’ breath against his skin and his mind was immediately transported to  _ other _ occasions where the man would breath against his neck, touching it; biting it, kissing and sucking at his skin…

Magnus stepped back and Alec felt cold. He massaged his nape, looking down at the pendant. It was actually nice looking, but Alec wasn't used to wearing any kind of jewelry.

“Can I hide it under the shirt?”

Magnus chuckled. “Of course you can. Have your one true love as close as possible to your heart.” He winked at Alec, who now looked at the locket as if it were incandescent. Magnus chuckled even louder.

 

***

 

Thanks to Magnus, they were the last ones to arrive and Jace, with the other guests, was already fussing with the first pint. 

“Welcome loveb-" 

Jace, who was waving at them, zipped up immediately. Alec rolled his eyes. They had convened not to tell their co-workers about Alec and Magnus’ ‘relationship’. The said co-workers didn't seem to have caught on to Jace’s half sentence, though. So Alec felt confident enough to go sit next to Magnus, without feeling hypersensitive about it.

A waiter came around and Alec ordered a beer, whereas Magnus asked for a Manhattan. That earned him a raised eyebrow, but Magnus appeared nonplussed. He wasn't a beer man and he'd be damned if he couldn't get a cocktail, even in the worst pub ever. It made Alec smile.

Their drinks arrived and they soon joined that atmosphere of conviviality and light inebriation. They were already an hour in and they were having a good time, joking and laughing with the other guests. Alec liked how Magnus was able to enter any conversation, actually taking it over more times than not. It was reassuring and it was helping Alec win over some of his insecurity when speaking.

Magnus made a good companion, he wondered how he'd never noticed it.

So then of course something happened to take his humor down a notch.

“Hey, Lightwood. How does it feel to have your best buddy snatched away? No more nights out for you!” one of their colleagues said.

It was a simple comment, one that Alec should expect at a bachelor party. He had even accepted being Jace’s best man, jokes could be directed at him too.

“Yeah, you gotta find someone too, if you still want to hang out,” another one chimed in. “Double dates or nothing!”

Alec glanced at Magnus, who had clearly overhead because he gave him a tentative smile, almost encouraging. Alec decided to ignore it.

“We can still hang out…” Alec muttered, nursing his beer. The two colleagues chuckled.

“Sure, bud. Maybe after a few months, after their honeymoon period is over.”

They laughed. Again.

He felt Magnus’ warm hand on his thigh, but this time it didn't manage to transmit any reassurance. Alec shook his leg and Magnus got the hint; he removed his hand. 

Alec felt bare without the protection, but he'll be damned if he'd ask Magnus to touch him again. 

Alec decided to purposefully avoid looking at Magnus, in order to observe his best friend instead. Jace appeared to be having plenty of fun. The guests were teasing him about his impending wedding, but he kept his dopey smile on the entire time, to the point where they started making fun of how whipped he was. Jace didn't even try to deny it.

And why would he, he was soon to be married to his beloved Clary. Everyone else in his life forgotten.

Okay. Maybe Alec was exaggerating a bit, but Jace had exchanged but a couple of words with him since the party had started. Not even Magnus’ presence next to him could prevent Alec’s mood dropping consistently. The man's presence was actually pissing him off, as irrational as it might be.

When Magnus leaned in to whisper something in his ear, Alec turned his head away. He noticed that Magnus’ lips had tightened at the rude gesture, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Jace was leaving him, and the co-workers were reminding him of that every fucking second. And Jace? He was all happy and shit, it wasn't even occurring to him how Alec was feeling.

The night didn't end at the bar, the other co-workers had planned for a traditional bachelor party, so they were all heading to a strip club.

Yay.

While walking, Magnus grabbed him by the arm.

“Can you stop being such a sourpuss for a second? Your best friend is getting married for God’s sake, so fake being happy if you legitimately aren’t,” he spat. 

“I can't fake that,” he hissed back, he tried to move his arm, but Magnus had a firm grip on it. “I'm not a liar.”

Magnus arched his eyebrows. “Really? Because you're  _ such _ a good actor, Alec. You don't give yourself enough credit. I mean, our relationship? You fake it so well that you fooled Jace and Clary into thinking that we're so in love. Hell, even I started to-"

He closed his mouth before finishing the sentence and released Alec’s arm. The younger man frowned.

“To?”

Magnus shook his head. “Nothing. You know what? Absolutely nothing.”

The man had a bitter smile on his lips, but, before Alec could say anything in response to that, they had arrived in front of the club, ‘the Seelie Court’ and their co-workers dragged them inside.

Alec decided to avoid pursuing the conversation. A part of his mind was screaming at him to ask Magnus, the other, the one he listened to, invited him to shrug off any weird thoughts.

The place was dimly lit, as expected from a strip club. The music was sensual, slow, and a couple of almost-naked girls were rubbing against their poles. The colleagues seemed rather pleased by the little show. Alec opted to bury his nose in the alcoholic menu instead.

Their table was connected to the stage and two of the girls approached. New arrivals, new cash flow. Alec noticed that Jace wasn't really paying attention to their moves. He was having fun, laughing at their colleagues’ jokes and remarks, but he didn't appear interested in the girls. When one leaned in, catcalled by the guests, Jace chuckled and stuck a five dollar bill into her lacy bra; she sent him an air kiss.

Alec observed the girls, but without much interest. What captured his interest was Magnus, instead. The older man was getting the attention of the other stripper, who was smiling at him while taking her bra off in a languid movement. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Magnus was smiling at her too. He was  _ right next to him _ and was fucking smiling at a stripper.

“The fuck are you doing?” Alec whispered.

Magnus appeared confused. “Admiring the feminine curves?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yeah? You can't do that.”

“Really? How so?”

Alec noticed the smirk, the glint of defiance in the man's eyes. It was a fucking trap and he fell right into it.

“Because you're supposed to be with me.”

“Not that I recall,” Magnus shook his head, but kept his eyes on the stripper. “We fake being together only with Jace and Clary and we've already told Jace that we are ‘not going to be affectionate with one another when with our colleagues’, so…”

“So?”

As a response, Magnus shrugged.

“Childish,” Alec muttered. The stripper was gone and Magnus had to look him in the eye again. He scoffed.

“Childish?  _ I  _ am childish? You-"

“Hello, handsome,” a sweet voice said. The stripper from the stage placed her manicured hand on Magnus’ shoulder, effectively interrupting their argument. She was wearing her bra again, but except for her underwear she missed any other clothing. “Wanna spend some time with me? I'm Regina.”

Magnus turned his head to look at the girl. “Lovely creature, as much as I'd love spending some time with you, I'm here with my friends for this young man’s goodbye to the single life. But I don't see why you can't join us.”

The co-workers whistled in appreciation. Alec remained silent, nursing his beer, only hoping for the stripper to decline and get the fuck out. Jace wasn't even looking at her, he was texting on his phone, but Magnus… Magnus was definitely interested. She was touching him, brushing against him, and he was smiling at her. Alec didn't even dare to look up, to see which expression the older man had in his eyes while looking at her.

The girl chuckled, running a hand through her wavy, long hair. 

“Unless you don't all buy a lap dance each, I'm afraid I cannot stay,” she said, looking apologetic. Then she turned exclusively to Magnus. “But you…”

Regina snatched a pen from a waitress that was passing nearby and scribbled a few numbers on a napkin.

“This is my private number. Call me when you don't have to babysit your friends.” She handed Magnus the napkin and winked- she fucking  _ winked _ \- at him.

And Magnus? He winked at her too!

Alec looked at him in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

It was true that they were faking it and they didn't have to act lovey dovey in that particular occasion, but flirting with that stripper?  _ That _ wasn't allowed.

As soon as Regina turned away, Alec snatched the napkin from Magnus’ hand and tore it into pieces.

“Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec glared at him. 

“You can't take her number,” he hissed.

Magnus smirked. “Why? Are you jealous, darling?”

“Wha- No!” Alec half-shouted half-whispered.

What was Magnus implying? 

Jealous? He wasn't fucking jealous. Alec was having a bad night, couldn't Magnus see that? Jace was having his bachelor party and was getting married the day after tomorrow and  _ he _ was supposed to keep smiling. The man he loved was getting married, if he had to be jealous, Alec was of Jace, not of his fake boyfriend!

So why was Magnus smirking at him?

Why were their co-workers have such a good time?

Why was Jace abandoning him?

“I'm not jealous of you. You do whatever you want with that… that  _ slut _ ,” Alec practically barked. He wasn't jealous of Magnus, he couldn't be. He was bitter and desperate, because he was losing Jace, no other reasons. “I need to do something.”

Alec got up, swatting away Magnus’ hand when the man tried to grab his arm. He looked at Jace, his Jace completely oblivious to his real feelings for him. The blond man was laughing at one of their co-workers’ joke. 

Jace should know. He should know about how miserable Alec was feeling.

Alec stopped right in front of Jace, who finally turned to him with a smile. 

“Alec, what-"

Alec didn't let him speak, but he lunged in and pressed his lips against his best friend's. Hard and loud.

These were Jace’s lips. They were warm, they tasted like beer. Or maybe that were his own lips. They were soft, he guessed. Well, they were lips. Belonging to a pretty shocked man.

When he pulled back, Jace was staring at him with wide eyes. Alec decided to explain himself, as he had the courage to do it.

“I’m not- I'm not really together with Magnus. It's a lie… Because I love you, Jace. Only you,” he said, eyes serious and maybe a little fogged by the alcohol.

Jace gasped twice before clearing his throat.

“Alec,” he started. And his tone was firm. He wasn't going to take that love declaration as a prank. “I… suspected as much. Well, I only had my doubts, but it was Clary that made me notice that you might- That's why I asked you, at the gym, if you were gay and… and I was ready to talk with you, but you told me about Magnus and then we saw you two together, the way you look at each other and we truly believed that you were together and even if you had feelings for me before…” Jace sighed. “I was so sure you were in love with him, Alec. You should've told me the truth, man. We need to talk about it… well, maybe not right now.”

Only because of Jace’s last words, did Alec finally take notice of their surroundings.

They were standing in a very straight nightclub, with their colleagues watching them with an expression of pure shock on their faces. Alec had just made a love declaration to a man, and he'd done it in front of everyone.

What would surprise Alec the most, thinking about it someday in the future, was the fact that he couldn't care less about the others’ reaction. He immediately searched for Magnus’.

How had Magnus reacted?

Alec realized he hadn't the slightest idea on what the man would say.

Except, Magnus was nowhere to be seen. Alec quickly scanned the room, but nothing.

“So, huh, you're gay, huh?” 

Alec turned to look at Raj, one of Alec’s most annoyingly friendly colleagues. His gaze must have appeared menacing, because the man raised his hands. 

“I mean, it's okay. We work for a magazine that glorifies the male body form, it was kind of bound to not be one hundred percent hetero.  You just could've told us a little sooner, you know. We would've given you something else than a blowup doll with big tits as a present for your last birthday.”

Some of the others nodded, but Alec decided that now wasn't the time to feel embarrassed. He probably would in a hour or two, once the alcohol had started to wear off.

“I mean, now we gotta rethink your next birthday pre-"

“Enough,” Alec said, interrupting. “You seen Magnus?”

Raj shrugged. “I think he left when you, you know?” He mimicked a smooching sound.

Alec felt his heart skipping a beat. Of course Magnus had seen the kiss. He'd probably even heard the love declaration.

So, why was he now feeling as if someone had just punched him in the stomach?

“You like him?”

Hearing Jace’s voice, Alec turned back.

“What?”

“Magnus. You like him, right?” Jace’s smile was encouraging. “I just turned you down and you didn't bat an eye. Magnus left and you look on the verge of crying.”

He  _ was _ on the verge of crying, Alec realized. There were too many feelings hitting him at once and he was starting to panic.

“And if I may add, because I'm still your bestest friend in the whole world, I'm fairly sure Magnus likes you too. Well, more than that, or he wouldn't have left like this,” Jace continued. “Plus you got Clary believing in your relationship and she's fucking intuitive, you wouldn't have fooled her if it weren't true, at least feeling-speaking.”

Alec didn't want to admit anything. He couldn't have a fucking epiphany at a strip club. No way.

More important. First, he needed to talk to Magnus. 

Magnus loved him?

It that was true, then…

Alec had always thought Magnus liked to mock him, to tease him because he was too rigid; then that somehow he had played along with the pretend boyfriends bullshit.

What if Magnus had never faked that?

What if Alec, too…

“I need to talk to him,” Alec muttered, looking down at the torn pieces of the napkin he'd destroyed before. 

Jace nodded. “If you run, maybe you'll catch up to him?”

Alec didn't even bother to reply. He dashed out of the club in the midst of men cheering. 

 

***

 

Alec didn't manage to catch up with Magnus.

When he arrived outside the club, Magnus was nowhere in sight. Alec ran towards their previous meeting point, hoping to see him there-

The necklace.

Alec had it hidden under his shirt, but it was still there. He took it, feeling it warm against in his hand, and opened the locket. 

_ My one true love. _

He brushed his fingertips against the photo. It seemed pretty recent. Now that Alec thought about it, Magnus’s strands in the picture were red, just the same shade he had been wearing tonight. 

Had he taken it that morning?

Maybe it hadn't been all a joke. Maybe Magnus had wanted to see his reaction.

And Alec had blushed, and went into overdrive.

He could roll his eyes at his past self.

Alec tucked the necklace under his shirt once again and took out his cellphone instead.

He dialed Magnus’ number. He had never noticed how many calls had existed between the two of them before.

Nobody answered.

He tried calling again.

No luck and after a while his call went directly his voicemail.

“...”

Alec didn't want to say anything of importance in a voicemail, so he only said

“Magnus, please call me, I-”

The voicemail disconnected, he had waited too long.

He tried another time. 

“It's Alec. Huh… Call me?”

No, that wasn't good. He deleted the message.

“Magnus, it's- it's Alec. I'm so sorry for before. Please, we gotta talk.”

He decided to keep that one. It wasn't perfect, but no voicemail could ever be perfect. He needed to be face-to-face with Magnus.

Alec didn't even know what he wanted to say to the man, but he was sure he would, once he saw him. 

He just needed to find him.

Alec hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to Magnus’ loft.

In twenty minutes he was standing in front of Magnus’ door.

With a sigh, he rang. 

And he rang.

No sound of steps came from the other side. The only noise Alec heard was the hissing of a cat. Chairman Meow. Apparently he, too, was angry at him right now.

“Magnus? Magnus!”

Alec called. And knocked at the door. He even lowered down to see if there was light from under the door. All darkness.

If Magnus was inside, he clearly didn't want to talk to him. 

Alec decided he wasn't going to insist. Maybe it was better to face him the day after, let a few hours set between them. Furthermore, what if Magnus was actually waiting for him at Alec’s place?

Alec hadn't thought of it before. His heart leaped in his chest. Maybe Magnus would be there.

The next taxi fare brought Alec to his own apartment. But no one was there to wait for him. He got inside, turning the lights on, with a sigh.

It was there that it hit him.

Magnus wasn't there, but his presence still lingered. Alec took notice of the mug that Magnus would usually drink from (of course left there on the sink, that slob) and the blanket Magnus still insisted to use when they would watch tv on the couch even though it was June already. Alec folded it and went to the bathroom. Maybe he just needed to go to sleep. 

There were two toothbrushes in the glass next to the faucets. When the hell had Magnus’ had made its appearance in there?

But, more importantly: how come he'd never noticed it before?

Inside one of the cabinet drawers there were a few creams, a couple of eyeshadows and a tube of glitter. Alec remembered observing Magnus applying his make-up. On a weekday, Alec would usually lose his patience with how long the other man took in the bathroom, but during the weekends, it was nice, almost relaxing, to watch Magnus moving his graceful fingers over his face as he decorated it. 

And then there was the bedroom.

It  _ smelled _ like Magnus.

Of his perfume. 

Of their sex.

How hadn't he ever noticed before?

Thinking about it now, Magnus’ bedroom must smell like him too. He had brought a toothbrush for Magnus’ bathroom and his aftershave. Magnus kept Alec’s favorite cereals in his kitchen. Alec had spent even more time at Magnus’ than Magnus at Alec’s, and yet Magnus’ presence was so strong he now felt as if something -well,  _ someone _ \- was missing. A piece of the puzzle.

When had Magnus started to occupy such a huge space in Alec’s life?

“Fuck.”

Alec cursed, taking off his clothes and collapsing on the bed. There, Magnus’ scent was even stronger. Especially on the pillow the man used- fuck, Magnus’ pillow on Magnus’ side of the bed- and Alec found himself bury his face against it, in spite of the traces of glitters scattered on it.

The scent was comforting, but it wasn't enough. He needed to talk to Magnus, to sort things out with him.

With these thoughts in mind, Alec slowly drifted to sleep.

It felt cold in his bed, despite it being June. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina means Queen, so she's the Seelie Queen ;)
> 
> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships)


	7. Two kinds of jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs to wake the fuck up, Izzy makes sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiii see? After just one week!  
> ... But this month and the next are gonna be hectic, so I HOPE I'll be able to write the next chapter in two weeks top, but I can't make any promise!

First days at work are supposed to be impeccable. Make a good impression, be professional, reliable, appear like the right guy for the job, the perfect choice.

So it goes without saying that getting lost in the office within the first hour of the first day on the job,  _ was not _ what Alec wanted.

He had been hauled to a meeting room before he had even had the time to sit at his own desk. The meeting had lasted about thirty minutes (mostly spent on eating the breakfast brought from their catering) and then hop they go, they were left free to roam down the halls and go back to their offices.

Except that Alec got lost.

He had been so sure he'd be able to remember the way back, but he had been wrong, if passing by the same cactus thrice in a ten minute time was any indication.

Was the place a fucking labyrinth or something?

Alec looked around. He didn't want to ask for directions, but he had to if he wanted to finally get back at his desk. 

There was a door left ajar, maybe he could bother the colleague for a few seconds.

He knocked.

“Please, come in!” 

It was a warm, male voice. It didn't sound annoyed by the knocking. Alec poked his head around the door, the words already on his lips.

“Yeah, I'm sorry to bother, but it's my first day here and I kind of got-"

_ Lost _ .

Alec had kind of got lost. That was what he'd meant to say. Unfortunately he didn't manage to end the sentence because of the man sitting behind the desk.

The man was… well, he was stunning.

He wasn't a classic beauty such as Jace, blond and fair, his was captivating, almost aggressive, surely extravagant. He had Asian features, with golden skin and black almond shaped eyes rimmed by black eyeliner and light blue-silver eyeshadow that gave more depth to his gaze. His hair was spiky, shaved at the sides of his head and ending in electric blue strands at the top. Alec shouldn't like such a colorful show, but he couldn't help but appreciate it on him. Without realizing he was blatantly staring at the man.

“You got lost,” he finished for Alec, who nodded. The man stood up, revealing his tall stature, just a bit shorter than Alec’s. Also revealing his attire as a whole. Cobalt blue shirt, tight, silky and enough open to reveal an abundant apart of his chiseled, smooth chest, adorned by a couple of necklaces, and leather black pants that squeezed him in all the right places… 

Alec had to snap himself from lingering with his gaze too much on the man's crotch. But really, those were incredibly tight pants. Like, tight that-made-Alec’s-cheeks-gain-a-deep-shade-of-red pants.

“Yes, I, uh… lost,” Alec somehow confirmed.

The man gave a light chuckle. “Indeed, you are.” He walked in front of the desk, leaning against it with both hands on it. “You need a hand, I gather.”

Was that… was that an innuendo? 

No, no. Alec, wake up, the man wasn't flirting.

“I’m new, Sports Section,” Alec said, trying to smile and hoping to God it wasn't too awkward. “Could you tell me where should I go?”

“Your name?” 

Alec frowned. “What?”

The man scoffed. “What is your name. Since we're colleagues and all, from now on.”

_ Ah _ . “Right. I'm- I'm Alec.”

“Short for Alexander, I believe?” At Alec’s nod, the colorful man approached and stretched his hand out. “I'm Magnus.”

Alec took a second too long before he actually managed to shake his hand. He felt the cold metal of Magnus’ rings and the warmth of Magnus’ skin against his own. He had the strong urge to look down at the floor to avoid blushing further.

“So, can you tell me?” Alec asked again, finally mustering the will to take his hand away.

“I can do better, I can show you,” Magnus chuckled, clapping his hands in good humor. “Oh, I always wanted to say that.”

On an instinct, Alec raised up his eyes to see the man smiling. Magnus truly possessed a beautiful smile.

And why was he thinking about his smile?

Whatever. Alec scratched at his nape. “Sure. If I'm no bother-"

“Nonsense!” Magnus held his ring-clad fingers up. “I need to get a coffee, anyway. And the machine is on the way, so…” 

He winked at Alec. Why was he winking at him?

“O-okay then…”

Alec turned on his heels to quickly get out of the office, Magnus following and was soon walking at Alec’s side.

They passed through a couple of other colleagues, who stopped to greet Magnus. The man didn't lose the occasion to introduce Alec to them. It appeared Magnus was very well respected and liked at the magazine.

Well, except for this girl, Etta. When they walked past her desk, the secretary gave Magnus a look that could kill. Before Alec could gather the courage to ask the reason, Magnus snorted.

“Angry ex,” he explained.

Then was Magnus straight?

“I like both,” Magnus added, probably catching on Alec’s confused expression. “Men and women, that is.”

“Oh,” Alec eloquently replied. “I mean, okay. Whatever. Not- not my business, uhm…”

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s display of diplomacy. 

“You don't need to say anything, you know.”

“Okay.”

“But if you want to add something, feel free to do so,” Magnus said in a more flirtatious tone. Was the man hinting at something? Alec blushed.

“Okay,” he repeated, looking the other way and recognising his surroundings. “I- My office is there, thank you for accompanying me.”  

Magnus didn't seem bothered by Alec’s rapid change of topic and nodded. “Well then, let's meet for lunch, I'll introduce you to other colleagues, the cool ones.”

Alec couldn't help but scoff. “Sure, uh, thank you again.”

“It's nothing,” Magnus gracefully waved his hand in dismissal. “See you later, Alexander.”

Alec’s mouth open slightly at the sound of his full name, but he managed to nod anyway.

“Yeah. Later.”

…

“LATER, DUMBASS!”

“FUCK YOU TOO SKANK!”

“AND DON'T FORGET THE FUCKING MILK!”

“SURE! I LOVE YOU!”

“LOVE YOU TOO ASSHOLE!”

Slamming of a door. Angry, heavy steps. 

Alec’s noisy neighbours. They were very much in love, but they demonstrated it by deafening each other's ears. The walls muffled their loud voices enough, but when they screamed at each other on the landing, it was impossible not to hear them. In this case, they even succeeded to wake Alec up from his dream.

Well, it was more of a memory. Of his first day of work at the magazine. And of the moment he had met Magnus.

Alec had actually forgotten about it. In time, he had started to believe Magnus and he had always been some sort of antagonists, but it hadn't been like that at the start. 

Magnus had been gentle and always willing to help Alec whenever the rookie had questions about work. Alec had enjoyed being in Magnus’ company, especially since he missed Isabelle and Jace. The older man would invite Alec to parties or dinners and, even though the grump refused every single time, Magnus never gave up. It had felt nice to be considered by Magnus and involved by him who knew everyone and everything cool and still sought Alec out.

Then after a couple of months everything had come to an abrupt end. All Magnus’ fault, really. 

Even though, now, Alec was steadily coming out of the closet, back when he had started working for the magazine, he had been so far in the back of it that he'd had a key to Narnia, hiding who he was.. He'd had yet to tell his sister (even though she had always known) and had only been in a couple of ‘relationships’ (meaning, occasional sex with other closeted college students). So, when on a nice autumn afternoon, Magnus had candidly asked him if he had a boyfriend, Alec had reacted in the worst possible way. 

He had lashed out and bolted.

Nobody in the break-room had heard Magnus’ question, but they had certainly heard Alec’s shouting. 

After that, Alec had taken his distance from Magnus, trying to avoid the man as much as possible. Unfortunately, Jace had come working for the magazine as an intern two months later, and had become  friends with Magnus. Alec had been forced to talk again with Magnus, because he didn't want Jace to suspect anything.

From then on, Magnus’ kindness had been replaced by making continuous mockery of Alec, or so Alec had thought. During these past years Alec had seriously believed that Magnus’ favorite hobby was to be a pain in his ass (well, the bad, metaphorical kind). He had taken everything Magnus said with a grain of salt, even after they had began hooking up.

Even with his head hammering from the too much drinking of the night before, Alec could now see that  _ he _ had been the prick in their sort of relationship, never Magnus. 

And just a few hours ago, he'd finally managed to break the other man.

Did Magnus really like him? How the hell had Alec been so blind?

He searched for his phone on the bedside table, and dialed Magnus’ number. He could only hope the man would answer. 

“You fuckhead!”

It wasn't Magnus’s voice, but his sister’s. An incredibly angry, mad voice.

“Izzy?” Alec whispered, surprised by the sudden attack, as well as the fact that Isabelle was on Magnus’ phone.

“Don't you ‘Izzy’ me, it's Isabelle for you from now on!” she spat. “How could you?!”

“How could I wh-"

“As if you didn't know! I mean there's a limit to your stupidity, Alec. I'm talking about last night, about Magnus!”

“I don't know what you think you know, Iz-"

“Don't you ‘Iz’ me either! I know everything you dense, dense man. I know more than you do for sure,” she said. Alec could hear the sound of the cars passing by. She had to be on the balcony and she never went outside unless she didn't want others to hear her talking on the phone. Magnus’ phone.

“ _ Isabelle _ , can you just put Magnus on the phone?” Alec asked with a sigh. 

“Sure, I'll let you break his heart a little more, huh?”

Alec lost the ability to voice words for a few moments, before clearing his throat. How much did Izzy know? So she knew about Magnus’ feelings?

“What are you talking about?”

“What am I-” Isabelle emitted a choked sound, clearly in disbelief. “Really, Alexander? Gee, I don't know, maybe I'm talking about how Magnus came by my place yesterday night crying.  _ Crying _ , Alec! Honest to God, crying like a baby and telling me what you did. Or maybe I'm talking about how much Magnus has been in love with you ever since you two met! Or how your stupid ass couldn't fucking see it even though it's clear as a beacon!”

Isabelle took a moment to catch her breath back and Alec used it to try to steady his heartbeat.

His sister had just told him that Magnus was in love with him. It wasn't a supposition anymore, but a fact. Magnus Bane had been in love with him for years and Alec had never noticed. He had actually thought the other man felt pleasure in making fun of him. 

“I'm also talking about the craziness of you two faking to be together!” Isabelle started again. “I knew it was bound to cause trouble, but you really outdid yourself, bravo! When Magnus told me about your fake dating I told him he was being a masochist, but he's so hard headed and he assured me he wouldn't get hurt, the fool. He even almost convinced me and then I talked with you and I genuinely thought that maybe… maybe from a faking relationship it'd become real. I mean, recently you seemed so smitten, you'd smile every time Magnus was mentioned… you two made such a good couple…”

She sighed. She sounded accusing, and angry. But mostly, she sounded sad. Sad for what Magnus and her brother could have been.

“I…” Alec started. “I don't know what to say… I-I didn't know-”

“How do you feel about Magnus?” Isabelle interrupted him. “Because in the end, it's really all that matters- hey!”

Someone interrupted his sister as well. Alec heard background noises on the other side of the line and soon a male voice -a once warm, sweet voice, now turned hoarse from having cried too much- spoke on the phone.

“Alexander,” Magnus said. 

Alec felt his heart skip a beat at his name being spoken by that voice, then its rhythm became fast and it began to drum against his ribcage. He needed to do something, make things clear with this man he had hurt. 

“Magnus, finally. We need to talk-”

“I can't do this,” Magnus sighed. “Please, just- just let me speak, okay?”

Alec wanted to tackle the situation right now, but he decided to let Magnus do as he preferred. “Okay.”

Other noises were coming from Magnus’ side of the line. He had probably shooed Isabelle away.

“I don't know what Isabelle told you, but it's not your fault. I just complained too much yesterday night and… your sister can be a bit of a lioness, she’s protective that way. So, yeah, you don't need to feel guilty. You thought were were just having fun and that I agreed to be your fake boyfriend for kicks but…” Magnus sighed again, and it felt like a punch to the chest for Alec. “I adored it. Having you in my arms, being able to kiss you as many times as I wanted, seeing you so comfortable around me… I guess I tricked myself into believing you shared my feelings. It's not your fault that you don't love me, that you're still into Jace. I thought I saw something that wasn't there. I'm sorry if I've just made things awkward, I promise I'll behave at the wedding and then I'll keep my distance at work. It's best if we cut all the ties, right? I love you, you don't love me. The faster I accept that - the truth- the better. So, please, I need to have time to myself now.” 

Those words sounded final and Alec didn't want that.

“Wait-"

“Goodbye, Alexander.”

Magnus hung up and Alec was now listening to the rhythmic sound of a disconnected line. He rushed to call Magnus again, but the man had turned his phone off. 

Alec didn't know what to do.

 

***

 

When Alec didn't know what to do, he'd usually go to his sister (and then do the exact opposite of what she had advised). This time it wasn't an option. Isabelle was probably still with Magnus and even if she weren't, Alec had his doubts she was going to want to talk to him.

So what was left? To stay home, staring at the ceiling? He only knew he had to talk to Magnus, but he still wasn't sure about  _ what _ he would tell the man. He had never thought about his feelings for Magnus as there had never been any need for some kind of soul searching before. They were people who had started hooking up and it felt pretty damn good. 

It felt more than just damn good. Being with Magnus had been liberating, even when Alec had thought it was fake. Magnus was witty, charming and caring. And Alec had taken him for granted.

How was he going to face Magnus at the wedding? Magnus would be there for sure, wouldn't he? ‘Behaving’, that was what Magnus had said he would do. What did it even mean? That he would not smile at Alec anymore? Forget the kisses, would he even acknowledge Alec?

Alec felt pain in his chest just at the thought. 

Fuck, he couldn't stay home. It was depressing and silent and Alec discovered that he didn't want to be alone. He'd usually love peace and quiet, but not today. So he stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Clothes. Wallet and keys.

Alec went out.

 

***

 

The door opened, revealing a tired looking Jace.

“Fuck, man… it's only 11 in the morning. We drank until 4 am, you know,” the blond muttered, scratching his belly. He was still dressed with the same clothes as the previous night, except he was barefoot; his hair was sticky and pointing in different directions; all considered, Jace appeared more of a zombie than his usual gorgeous persona. It was not the first time Alec had witnessed his best friend in such a state.

“Did I wake you?” Alec asked, rolling on the balls of his feet. “Sorry…”

He wasn't. Sorry. Not for having woken him up, anyway. But looking at Jace made him remember what had happened at the bachelor party, what he had done, whom he had kissed…

Why in the world had Alec thought it was a good idea to go to Jace?

“Maybe I should go…” the taller man said, staring at the ground. Before he could move, Jace grabbed him by the arm.

“Please, Alec. We gotta talk,” Jace said. “I mean, I look like shit, but you're a wreck.”

Alec did feel like a wreck.

“I just- I need someone to talk to or I'll go crazy,” Alec said. “But maybe it's not the case. I mean, with you. What I did…”

He wanted the ground to open up and bury him on the spot. He had kissed the man, his best friend, for God's sake! He could at least walk away and then run down the stairs and never stop until he'd reached China, but Jace still had a hold on Alec’s arm. 

“Relax, okay?” Jace yawned. “I need a coffee, can you make coffee?”

Alec nodded and his best friend released his grip.

“Okay then, come inside…” Jace moved aside and chuckled lightly. “Ah, no pun intended, of course.”

Alec just rolled his eyes.

 

***

 

“So. You kissed me,” Jace said.

They were both sitting on the couch, a mug full of hot coffee in their hands, when Alec started coughing.

He guessed it could have been worse. He could have been in the middle of sipping the said coffee. That would've been painful.

“Y-yes, uh, Jace I'm so sorry, I was in a s-state and didn't think-"

Alec started stuttering, but Jace shook his head. “Did you like it?”

“What?” Alec’s eyes widened in shock.

Jace shrugged. “You kissed me and told me you loved me. Then you ran outside to chase after another man, so… How was it? Was it how you expected it to be?”

The dark haired man frowned, thinking about his friend's words. Weird. Apart from the obvious embarrassment, Alec hadn't really stopped a second to think about the kiss. His mind had been too busy with… well, with Magnus.

Trying to analyze the kiss now, Alec realized he didn't even remember it that much. “It was a… normal kiss, I guess.”

There had been way better kisses in Alec’s life, way softer and juicier lips. All Magnus’, to be fair. Like the one on the Wheel.  _ That _ had been a great kiss. Alec could still clearly remember it; taste it, even. It had started almost as a joke, but it had become so much more. And it wasn't just the lips, it was also Magnus’ skilled fingers, his deep dark eyes, the way he smelled-

“Hey, where's your mind at?” Jace snapped his fingers in front of Alec. The taller man hadn't even noticed he had zoned out and was licking his bottom lip.

“Uh… I was just…” Alec opted to only shrug. Then he to had in a hurry “Not thinking about kissing you, anyway!”

“That's harsh, man!” Jace chuckled. “Did I make such a poor impression? Clary has never complained, I'll tell you.”

“It's not that! I mean, I'm sure you're a, uh, great kisser, but- but I just pressed my lips against yours so…” Just perfect. And Alec here had thought his days of stuttering were over!

“You wanna try it again?”

Alec blinked twice at Jace’s proposition. “Excuse me?”

The blond seemed serious. “You heard me. Don't get me wrong, I love Clary and I've never felt attracted to a dude, but… You gotta be sure, you know.” He placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. “So, bring it on!”

Alec took in his best friend, waiting to be kissed  _ by him _ . It wasn't a prank. He could kiss Jace, he had permission. He swallowed and leaned closer.

Jace was certainly handsome, perfect features and everything. A strand of golden hair had fallen on his eyes and Alec brushed it away from his face. They were now so close Alec just needed to lean a couple inches more to kiss him.

Except he didn't.

“Ow!” 

Jace hissed at the sudden pain and brought a hand to his mistreated nose, which Alec had just flicked. It was either that or blow a raspberry against Jace’s ear.

Alec burst out in laughter.

“Alec, what the fuck!”

“Sorry! Sorry! You were just there and I couldn't resist!” Alec sort of apologized. But Jace didn't seem offended anymore, he was actually looking at Alec with an amused expression.

“... what?” Alec asked, the corners of its mouth still curling upwards from laughing.

“Seriously? I was there, eyes closed ready for a kiss and you, I quote, ‘couldn't resist’ from flicking me on the nose?” Jace scoffed. “Thought I was your beloved or something.”

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but he discovered there was really nothing to argue about. He hadn't felt the urge to kiss his best friend, at all. There hadn't been any romance in the air.

“I…” He shrugged. 

“Exhaustive explanation,” Jace commented.

Alec rolled his eyes. “It's just- yeah, I didn't want to kiss you. I  _ don't _ want to kiss you.”

And it was true. He really didn't. Jace was his best friend, he was like a brother to him. He had had romantic feelings for him, but they were long gone and all he wanted from Jace, now,  was his friendship. 

“Yesterday night… the others kept telling me I was never going to see you anymore once you get married and I got upset, plus Magnus was like all over that fucking stripper-"

“So you were jealous too?”

“Yeah.”

Jace nodded. “Of whom? Me or Magnus?”

“Of…” Alec frowned. “Of both. But for different reasons. I'm gonna miss you. I mean, we'll be seeing each other at work, but…”

“I know, it's not gonna be the same. But hey,” Jace patted him on the thigh, something that once would've made Alec blush. “Clary likes you. I'm sure we can invite you over for dinner sometimes.”

The blond grinned, making Alec chuckle.

“And maybe we can go on other double dates?” Jace suggested. “Since you were also jealous of Magnus.”

Alec sighed, leaning back against the couch. “He started flirting with that woman and I was so angry at him. I think I wanted to make him jealous. Then I discover he's actually been in love with me all along.”

Jace raised his eyebrows in surprise. Alec smirked. “Right, you're out of the loop. Here's the thing...”

He told Jace the whole story. About what he and Magnus had going on and then about Izzy’s call that morning: Magnus’ words. When he finished his tale, Jace whistled.

“Well, it's really up to you now.”

Alec frowned. “Me? Magnus wants nothing to do with me now, he's been clear about that.”

The expression on Jace’s face told him how stupid he sounded. “Listen, man. I may be dense on love stuff, but you're way worse than me. It's quite simple: Magnus is in love with you, like a lot, but he thinks you don't reciprocate the feeling. So, do you?”

Alec groaned. “I don't know! I mean, I- yes, I was jealous and we…” He shook his head. “I gotta see him. He dropped the bomb this morning- well, Izzy did first- and now I'm supposed to know?”

Jace gave him a little smile. “Maybe you've known all along, you just need to realise that.”

“Really, Jace? What are you, a love guru now?” 

“Hey I'm getting married tomorrow, I know something about love. Which reminds me,” Jace stood up and dragged a surprised Alec with him towards the door. “I'm strongly determined to sleep until it's time to get dressed for the wedding, and you've interrupted my plan enough already, so…”

The blond man opened the door, shoving Alec out with a grin.

“I'm expecting you tomorrow morning, 8 a.m. sharp. Now get the hell out and let me sleep through the day!”

Jace closed the door to a shocked Alec, who could only shake his head and think that his best friend was an idiot, but he'd still knew more than him about love.

 

***

 

Alec didn't feel like going back home, but went for a walk instead. It was hot out there and he wished he were with Magnus in his bed, the AC on and them cuddling under the silky sheets. 

He had never realized how much he loved those moments. Magnus’ chuckle, Magnus’ lips, those fucking fingers.

Now he couldn't even think about a life without Magnus playing a big part in it.

He took his phone and typed a text.

 

**[1:21 p.m.]: Please, don't behave tomorrow. We need to talk.**

 

He sent the message, not really waiting for a response that would not come. Everything would be decided the next day and Alec could only hope he wouldn’t screw up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships)


	8. Of a wedding and several apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the wedding, guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long!!!  
> Also, it's not edited (unfortunately my beta couldn't), and I'm so sorry because this is the real final chapter, next one will be an epilogue.  
> Even so, ENJOY!!! :)

“Okay, I've decided, I'm gonna kidnap Clary and flee with her somewhere far, far away,” Jace groaned. “Why the hell did I agree to marry, again? I can't take the pressure!”

He crumpled his white tie and tossed it on the floor. 

Alec rolled his eyes and crouched down to grab the discarded tie. He walked in front of his best friend and started knotting it around Jace's collar.

“Yeah, well, too late now,” he said to a pouting Jace.

It was weird that being so close to the blond man wasn't weird anymore. Their faces were inches apart, but Alec wasn't feeling any desire to close their distance; he actually wished he could smack that pout out of Jace’s face, because the man had brought it on himself and now he had to go through it and just get married.

“I know that!” Jace complained, moving too much and making it harder for Alec to adjust the damn tie. “It's just- I want this to be over already. We married, so off to Indonesia for our much needed honeymoon.”

Alec nodded, not really listening. Jace hadn't stopped talking since he had arrived. “I understand that. Now just stay still or I'm gonna strangle you, I mean it.”

Jace did as he was told. He probably believed Alec was going to do good on his word. The dark haired man finally managed to tie the tie and flattened it against Jace’s chest.  He even adjusted the green handkerchief pointing out from the small pocket on the left breast of his jacket.

“There you are, all ready for the big event,” Alec said and Jace sighed.

“So you really don’t have any intentions of helping me with the kidnapping-fleeing thing?”

The taller man rolled his eyes. “No, Jace. I thought that much was clear. And I mean, you want to marry that girl anyway, you just have to suck it up and do that in front of all the guests.”

“Well, thanks for nothing, then,” Jace shook his head. “I wish I could be chill, just like you.”

Alec scoffed at that. He was anything  _ but  _ chill.  “Believe me, I’m nervous as well, I’m just better at hiding it.”

“Because you’re giving your daughter away?” Jace asked with a shit eating grin.

“You fucker…” Alec accused, but he was amused: he was realizing that his romantic feelings had been gone a long time ago, not just since Magnus’ confession. There was no way Alec could still have a crush on this blond idiot. Really. “No, I’m talking about Magnus.”

“Still on bad terms? I thought you would’ve sorted things out after I kicked you out of my apartment,” Jace stated, now his attention shifted on his best friend. Alec was grateful for Jace’s concern, even though he didn’t want to talk about Magnus right now. He was going to see him in a little more than an hour and he still had to come up with something to say. But there was so much to tell Magnus and he didn’t even know where to start. 

“Yeah, no. Still on non talking terms as of yesterday,” Alec sighed. “It’s just that- I don’t know what to tell him, you know? Everything’s so new. I thought one thing… and now I have to consider it differently. I just know I don't wanna fuck this up.”

“Yeah, please don't fuck up. I like Magnus,” Jace said. “And while I'm pretty sure you won't because you actually reciprocate his feelings, it's something you gotta do on your own. Clary, Iz... I mean, we've done our part, we told you how things stand between you two. It's all up to you now.”

Alec ran a hand through his unruly hair. Without Isabelle to fix it, he had decided to just leave it be. Magnus liked his messy hair, anyway, or at least he liked to style it himself.

Fuck, Magnus. Soon he was going to meet the older man and he still didn't have anything ready to say.

“Thanks, but I don't know what to tell him! You know I'm not good with impromptu speeches. What if I see him and I just blurt out something random like ‘Banana!’" Alec exhaled.

The blond man chuckled. “I know you're shit at this, but I trust you, Alec. I'm sure you'll know what to say when the time's right.”

Alec looked at his best friend, not entirely convinced. But he decided to nod and try to reassure him. It was Jace’s big day, he didn't need Alec’s drama too.

 

***

 

The Church of the Enlightened Angel Raziel had been once majestic -all marquetries and gold-  until it had been destroyed in a fire in 1972. It had been consequentially deconsecrated by the Holy Church of Rome and left it to its decay. That had been the case until five years ago, with people frowning upon the relict, this ruin of a Gothic Church where kids would dare each others to spend the night in, because there had to be ghosts for sure, in such a hunted-looking place. Until an association formed by architects and restorers, called the Idris Project, had one day decided to take care of the situation. Their intervention had been thorough, but not invasive, the place had been renovated, but without adding anything more that would’ve resulted in bad taste. The roof that had been destroyed after the fire had been replaced by glass, which gave light to an otherwise dark ambience. The Church looked now like a greenhouse, adorned with flowers and plants and mahogany benches; everything that could have been saved had been brought back to its original glory. The place was simply beautiful; pure and holy and as though out of a fairytale at the same time. The Church of the Enlightened Angel Raziel, was now used primarily as a wedding spot and it was so fully booked that Clary had to thank her mother being an Idris associate to be able to book the venue with so little advance. But Clary really loved it, she had held an exhibition there once, and had dreamed of such place for her wedding ever since. Her mother had gave her that as a present.

The best men, the bridesmaids and the couple to be married were all wearing something green: respectively a tie, the gown, the handkerchief in the pocket and the underskirt. Green chosen by the bride to match the greenery of the ambience.

Jace was nervous, he couldn't stop fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves, or his tie (Alec had already had to fix it twice since they had entered in the Church), or biting his short nails.

“Could you stop that? It's disgusting,” Alec whispered. His best friend glared at him and spit a piece of fingernail. Alec could only roll his eyes.

“It's either this or messing with my hair and I cannot look like a crazy scientist in my wedding photos,” Jace grumbled. “Or I could always bolt.”

“Yeah, no, that's not gonna happen,” Alec said.

“Yeah, you don't wanna see Clary when she's mad,” a voice chipped in. They turned around to see Simon, the other best man Clary had not so subtly imposed on Jace. She had chosen Isabelle to be her bridesmaid together with her friend Maureen, so Jace had had to enlist Simon as his best man too.

The incredibly annoying, ever talking, movie-quoting Simon Lewis. Who was the frontman for a well known Indie band, but couldn't be cool for the life of him. Alec despised him on so many levels. Simon was not a bad guy, he was just really, really too much for Alec. And he was used to Magnus and his eccentricities.

Magnus.

_ Magnus, Magnus, Magnus _ . 

The man of the hour -mh, no, that was supposed to be Jace, or actually the only person of the hour should be Clary? Not important- had yet to show himself. But then, Alec had forced Jace to come ridiculously early and there were still just a few guests. Well, and Simon.

“Hello, Simon,” Alec greeted with a total lack of emphasis. Jace instead patted him on the back in a friendly gesture. Apparently his fiancee had made abundantly clear that her soon-to-be-husband had to be good friends with her best friend.

“Hey, Si!”

Simon smiled. “I'm so thrilled for you, guys! It's like… I mean, it's so awesome? And I'll be performing for you at the banquet and my band doesn't do weddings, so you gotta look forward to it! No, not that our performance is better than your wedding. I mean of course you're looking forward your wedding. It's  _ your _ wedding!  _ To Clary _ ! We're just like guest stars, right? Like William Shatner’s cameo in many series. He's- but of course the series is… you know, right?”

“Excuse him!” 

A man appeared behind Simon, promptly stopping his delirious ramblings and therefore saving Alec’s mental stability. 

“This guy is just physically unable to stop talking,” the man explained. He nodded towards Alec and Jace. “I’m Raphael Santiago, his agent and apparently also his baby-sitter for today. I'll keep him out of your hair until the ceremony starts.”

Simon chuckled in disbelief. “He's just saying that ‘cause he was feeling lonely. Don't worry, I'll keep you company.”

Simon waved at the best friends and left them alone, following his agent like a diligent puppy.

“Well, glad he's out of the way,” Alec commented.

Jace scoffed. “C'mon, he's nice.”

“You're the one who's getting married to his best friend, I don't have to fake liking him,” Alec replied, rolling his eyes.

Jace shoved him playfully and the two bantered for a few minutes, until Jace remembered he was supposed to be shitting himself and proceeded to yield to panic one more time. Alec dutifully reprised his duty of peacemaker that basically consisted in him telling Jace to suck it up, for God's sake.

Then something distracted Alec from his best man’s duty.

Well, someone.

Magnus was walking down the aisle as if it were a catwalk and he were the best looking top model. He looked the part, too. As always, his outfit was impeccable, maybe even more than usual, since this event was no ordinary. Alec took him in, from the magenta of the tips of his hair to the shine of his black, Victorian boots. Magnus was wearing a deep red, velvet blazer with a black button down shirt with a high collar and white buttons, and black slacks.

He was simply breathtaking. Or maybe Alec was under such impression because of what that man meant to him.

Alec realized he couldn't afford to lose that man. 

That man was too important.

Magnus had never once looked at Alec, maintaining his eyes on the altar, then down at the floor as he sat on one of the benches.

_ C'mon, look at me. C'mon… _

That was the mantra Alec was reciting in his head while staring at Magnus, hoping for a sign, in a flinch of the head, really. He wanted so desperately for Magnus to acknowledge him.

And then it happened. Magnus raised his glare and for a second their eyes met. 

Those soulful, mesmerizing eyes. Pure obsidian staring into Alec’s hazel irises.

The moment lasted but a second. Magnus nodded at Jace and looked down again, intended on memorizing every wood pattern of the benches. Alec cursed internally because he didn’t have the time to try to discern Magnus’ feelings behind his black eyes. Was Magnus sad? Hopeful? Was he angry at him? Forever? For now?

Alec opened his mouth and stepped forward, towards Magnus.

Of course when he did, the first notes of the wedding march started to resound in the church.

This was not the proper time to face Magnus. Not if he wanted to avoid ruining his best friend’s wedding.

The firsts to make an appearance were the bridesmaids. The one that Alec didn’t know, Maureen, lead. She was dressed in a long green gown, the same as Izzy, who followed right after. Alec’s sister was smiling, beautiful and charming as always. She winked at Jace, but she death-glared at her brother as soon as she was nearing the altar.

Alec guessed he deserved such treatment.

Clary was the last to arrive, arm in arm with her stepfather Luke, who beamed with pride at her side. The redheaded girl seemed nervous, but her eyes never wavered from their focal point: Jace. Her dress was elegant, yet delicate -cream colored lace, with a green underskirt that could be discerned; Part of her hair was kept up by a leaf-like hair-clip, whereas the rest was left free on her shoulders.

She was gorgeous and from the way Jace was smiling at her, it was clear he thought the same thing and much more. Finally Jace’s worries seemed to have faded away, his expression was sure now. The blond man wanted to marry that woman in front of everyone to witness their love.

Alec surprised himself by being truly happy for them and not the slightest bit jealous. He felt lucky to be a spectator to their happiness.

What surprised him the most, though, was the fact that Zachariah, one of his magazine’s bosses -the one who always got hammered at their Christmas Party, to be precise- was the minister attending the wedding. Apparently he was a Clary’s family friend and he had happily agreed to join Clarissa Morgenstern to his employee, Jace Wayland, in marriage. So Zachariah was standing between the two spouses, all uppity and serious as he'd always be on every occasions but drinking-involving festivities, tying together their fates for the rest of their lives.

Clary and Jace Wayland said their vows, repeated after the minister’s words and soon they were married, kissing in front of everybody to see.

Alec was happy for them, yes, but he admittedly didn't pay too much attention to the ceremony. Magnus was a distraction. A beautiful, surprisingly shy, one. This time around the vibrant color of the tips of his hair didn't match his personality. Magnus would raise his gaze to meet Alec’s and lower it immediately after. Alec would try to hold each and every one of them. He wanted to convey… 

Convey what?

Probably Alec’s need to never let go of that man again. Not even his gaze. It was selfish, but Alec wanted Magnus to look at him; as he would always do and as Alec had never noticed before now, before Magnus’s eyes refused to linger for more than one second on him.

More.

He wanted fucking more.

As much as Alec was enjoying the wedding, he also wished for it to be over as soon as possible. Preferably, like yesterday.

It was corny as hell, but he felt like a soldier on a mission, and that mission was Magnus.

After Jace and Clary’s kiss, someone whistled, a few cooed, others clapped.  The just married couple had the biggest smile on their faces and waited for the people to come and congratulate them. Which they did in no time at all. They were practically assaulted by overjoyed parents, relatives and friends.

Isabelle took a moment to get closer to her brother, who was trying to find Magnus. He'd lost him on second in the crowd…  _ Oh, there he was! _

Alec motioned to catch up with him.

“You do right by him. You hear me?”

Izzy spoke, managing to make Alec stop in his tracks.

“Yesterday we watched chick flick movies and ate so much ice cream we got sick. I still don't know how I managed to fit in this tight dress, my belly still aches,” she said. Alec frowned and she eye rolled. “My point is, I can't take another day of Magnus’ moping. I saw you, looking at him, you're going to talk to him, aren't you?”

Her brother nodded, taking his eyes off her to see if Magnus was still inside the church. He was nearing the exit.

“Then you be honest with him, okay? If you can't reciprocate, just tell him so.” She shoved Alec against his chest. “You're a good man, my dear brother, but you're so fucking dense sometimes. Don't hurt him or I swear I'll make you pay.”

Isabelle still had an angry expression on, but she broke into a smile. She waved towards Magnus. Alec didn't waste anymore time and sprinted for Magnus.

He caught up to him in a few strides.

“Wait!”

Magnus must have heard him, because he stilled for a second, but reprised his pace almost immediately. Alec was having none of that. They needed to talk.

“I said, wait,” the taller man repeated and he grabbed brusquely at Magnus’ arm. Magnus turned his head to glare at him. Alec loosened his grip. “Please,” he said in a softer tone.

Magnus stared at him and, if Alec had looked at anywhere else but his face, he would've seen the nervousness in Magnus’ movements, on how he was fidgeting with the rings around his fingers. But he couldn't, because he was too busy studying every micro expression on Magnus’ face. How was it even possible that those soulful, soft eyes were now so unreadable to him? Alec didn't want Magnus to look at him with such unreadable gaze. He wanted him to look at him how he'd done on the Wheel. How he'd done at the patisserie; how he'd always do when Chairman Meow would prefer Alec’s lap to sit on; or how he'd do when they were having sex, face-to-face. Magnus was a talker, and yet his eyes would always manage to speak more than his words. Alec had just been too self-centered to notice. And now Magnus eyes were blank and he couldn't bear it.

Magnus cleared his throat. “Here?”

“What?”

“I said: here?” Magnus nodded to the Waylands and the other guests. “They're having a photo shoot now. Can we… talk outside?”

Alec realized the situation they were still in and nodded. “Of course.”

“Very well.”

Alec followed Magnus outside, squinting his eyes at the blazing sun. They stopped once they were at one of the benches in the park next to the church.

The taller man took a deep breath.

“Magnus I'm so sorry,” he started. “What I did…  It was such a dick move.”

“It was,” Magnus convened.

“I know and I can't apologi-"

Magnus raised his finger to garner attention. “But you weren't aware of my feelings and you're still attached to Jace. You don't have to apologize for not being into me.”

The older man had a softer expression on his face, but lowering his wall also meant that Alec could discern the sadness in him. “No, you see. That is why I feel the need to apologize,” Alec said. “Because I made you suffer even though  _ I am  _ into you. I was just too blind to notice it.”

And that was it. 

Was it so simple? Alec had rolled in his bed for the two previous nights without sleeping, because he'd been so worried about what he might tell Magnus in order not to lose him. Yet the truth was now staring him in the face: he didn't want to lose Magnus and that was because he was so into him that the palms of his hands were sweating. This was the chance to make things alright.

But Magnus couldn't see the turmoil inside of the younger man. There was a tiny blink of hope in Magnus’ eyes, but also stubbornness, a sign that he had his heart scorched too many times to let himself believe.

“Alexander, you don't have to lie to make me feel better. It's okay, really. We can go back to being friends -well, as much as we were before- just, not with benefits. I thought I could do it, that it was fine, but it's clear I can't just ‘pretend',” Magnus was forcing himself to smile, and Alec wanted nothing more than to make him feel better. “It so appears I'm too greedy. We had this perfect arrangement going on but we have to end it because I need to have all of you and it's impossible. It's actually I, who has to apologize. I took advantage of the situation. You needed a fake boyfriend but I wanted a real relationship and we have now proof that these two things cannot go together. It ends with you still pining after another man and with me getting hurt, we shouldn't have ever changed our ‘fight like dog and cat’ status-”

“I'm not pining over Jace,” Alec interrupted. “I do love him... but as my best friend, he's like a brother to me. And it took  _ you  _ for me to finally realize that.”

“Ale-"

“No, you gotta let me finish. Being in love with Jace was the perfect solution for me. As a closeted gay guy, pining after someone unattainable meant I didn't have to get serious with anyone, that I could have sex with men, satisfy my needs and not have to develop my relationships any further. No boyfriend to introduce to my family, no one to force me out of my closet. And then you happened.” Alec’s lips corners tugged up a bit. “It was supposed to be a fuck-buddy relationship, but it became so much more. You were my boyfriend, Magnus, through and through; we lived at each other's house, we went on double dates, I came out to my friends, I came out even to our colleagues now thanks to my stupid jealousy fit at the party -which by the way happened because you were flirting with the stripper…. _No_ , let me finish-. I'll even come out to my very bigot parents if I have you by my side. I don't want to lose you. I miss you, I miss waking up to your face in the morning, I miss fighting with you over which movie to watch in the evening. I even miss the Chairman ruining my clothes.” Magnus chuckled. Alec felt butterflies in his stomach at the sound. “Most of all, I miss the way you look at me like I'm somehow worthy of your love.”

Alec stopped talking, munching at his bottom lip, nervous about Magnus’ reaction. The other man let him wait for a few more excruciating seconds.

“Can I speak now?”

Alec let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and nodded.

“I just really have to ask you one question: do you love me?”

Magnus was staring at him straight in the eyes. He appeared strong, but Alec could see that he was nervous. Just like he was. The older man deserved an honest answer.

“I don't...” Alec said. He watched the rapid change in Magnus’ eyes: from a tiny spark of hope to utter disappointment. Magnus scoffed and was ready to leave, but Alec stopped him.

“I don't know, that's what I wanted to say. You've known you were… yes, in love with me, for quite some time. How can I...” - _ fuck _ , why was it so difficult to find the right words?- “How can I just tell you ‘I love you’? It wouldn't be fair to you because I just realized how much important you are to me and I wanna be with you, always, but I can't just speak of love, I need to think about it, I want to be sure of my feelings when I'll confess them to you. I can't tell you the words you want to hear.” Alec sighed. “What I can tell you right now is that I have the biggest crush ever on you… yeah, I know, it does seem childish in comparison. But I've never felt this way before.”

Alec gently took Magnus’ wrist and placed it against his heart.

“You make me feel so many things, and so strongly, I’m intoxicated by your scent, spicy and sweet and intrinsically yours. I feel cold in my own bed even now in June. I know that I miss you and I'd like to punch myself for having let you go so stupidly, I know that I lost my breath as you walked in the church, that my heart beats faster when you are around -you can feel it, right? Just under your fingers- and that my skin tingles now with you standing close enough I can feel your breath.” Alec never wavered; he talked with a firm voice, never taking his eyes off Magnus. “This is what I can offer you. I don't know if it's enough for you for the moment. We rushed into it before, I'd like to take things slower this time.”

He waited for the other man to speak, but Magnus kept the silence. At first, anyway. Magnus intertwined the fingers of their hands pressed against Alec’s chest, together. He brought Alec’s palm to his lips and kissed it softly.

“The biggest crush ever, huh?” 

There was a slightly mocking tone in his words and Alec would have been offended if Magnus’ expression weren't so… so fucking  _ lovely _ . And everything Alec wanted to see reflected in those black, beautiful eyes.

“Yeah,” Alec gave him a lopsided smile. He felt like the ball was once again in Magnus’ court. It was Magnus’ decision now, he had rested his case. Alec was sure he would start stuttering if the other man asked him some questions.

“And you want to take things slow this time around,” Magnus added.

“Y-yeah. Doing… uh, things properly,” Alec managed to say, earning a big smile from the other man.

“Alexander Lightwood has the biggest crush on me and he’s… going to take me out on dates?”

Alec nodded, playing with Magnus’ fingers.

“Wooing me to death?”

Alec blushed but he eventually nodded. 

“And he wants me as a boyfriend?”

Another nod. Resolved.

Magnus seemed to be in deep thinking, then his previous smile took a more mischievous connotation. “So, pray, do we have to do everything like it's the first time? I don't know, should we reenact our first kiss? What about our first fuck? The first time you slept over? Right, should we introduce ourse-"

_ -lves. _

Magnus didn't get to finish the sentence, but he was stopped by the best kind of interruption: Alec’s lips on his own. Alec hadn't been able to resist anymore, but Magnus didn't seem to mind. Actually, he used the hand not already engaged with Alec’s to pull the taller man closer, bringing it to Magnus’ cheek, stroking it with his thumb as they kissed. Alec wished he was able to convey all of his feelings into the kiss, that was just perfect, and right. He didn't want to let go of those soft lips, of that enigmatic, charming, gorgeous man any time soon.

Unfortunately for him, something else decided to put an end to their moment. His cell phone started buzzing in his pocket. Alec tried to ignore it, but whoever the caller was, they were insistent.

“Unless you brought a vibrator with you in a church, I'm quite positive it's your phone,” Magnus chuckled against Alec’s lips. He pulled back but Alec kissed him again. Magnus pecked him back on the lips. “Answer, I'm here.”

Their fingers still intertwined, Alec took out his phone.

Jace.

“Shit!”

For a moment he'd almost forgot there had just been a wedding. He answered.

“Yeah… yeah, I'm coming, just one sec.”

Alec disconnected the call and groaned.

“Apparently they also need the best man for the wedding photo-shoot. I gotta go.”

Magnus nodded, understandingly. “Of course. I'll see you at the reception then.”

He was ready to let him go, but Alec had no desire of leaving him alone again. He had just got Magnus back.

“Come with me. You should be in the photos too,” he decided.

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Isn't it supposed to be for the newlyweds, next of kin and close friends?”

“I'm a close friend and you're very… close to me. I hate taking pictures, but I could suffer through it if you're there with me. Plus I think Clary likes you more than me,” said Alec with a small grin. “Please, what are we gonna tell our grandchildren when they'll ask why you were not in the photos?”

“Already talking about grandchildren? Alexander, and here I thought you wanted to take things slow!” Magnus chuckled.

Alec, who had only meant to joke, heavily blushed. “Shut up…” 

He dragged a very amused Magnus to the photo-shoot location.

 

***

 

The only benefit the photoshooting held, was that Clary and Jace were too busy posing for the photographer to exchange words with Alec and Magnus. That didn't stop the newlyweds from winking to the renewed couple, leaving Alec with little doubt they knew he had settled things with Magnus.

His boyfriend.

Or soon to be boyfriend, whatever. They would have all the time in the world to DTR.

Alec was hopeless at posing. He couldn't smile if his life depended on it. Too rigid, too serious. And incredibly shy in the overall. 

Magnus saved the last picture from ending in the same scowling expression by standing next to him. He simply rested his hand on Alec’s lower back, spreading warmth through his fingertips. Immediately Alec’s features softened and a tiny, happy smile took shape on his lips. 

It was for a group photo, but Alec and Magnus would later think it was one of their best picture together.

 

***

 

Alec had the confirmation the Waylands knew of his and Magnus’ renewed relationship, when he saw the name on the placeholder next to his own. Raj’s had been removed and Magnus’ was there once again.

_ Magnus Bane  _ and  _ Alec Lightwood _ .

At their table there was also Izzy at his left, who had decided to forgive him since he had every intention of making Magnus an honest man. Next to her, Meliorn, her plus one slash on and off relationship. Alec didn't really like the guy, but he knew his sister was very much into him even if she denied their seriousness every time it was mentioned.

The other two at their table were the ever annoying Simon and his agent Raphael with his ever annoyed expression. They seemed so different from each other it was a miracle they managed to get along. But then, Alec conceded, so were Magnus and he, and look at where they were now. Alec also noticed that the few times Raphael wasn't scowling were when Simon was doing or saying something that, in Alec’s opinion, was incredibly idiotic but the agent looked at his musician as if he were endearing.

He. Was. Not.

Magnus laughed at his movie references, anyway. Alec didn't know even one of them.

What he did know, because it touched close to home, was the dynamic that was developing at the table. Raphael looking at Simon, who was clearly smitten with Isabelle’s beauty and charisma, whereas Isabelle had eyes only for Meliorn, who…

Well, Alec couldn't read that man as well as the others, but there were a few signs suggesting he might be reciprocating Izzy’s feelings.

Alec could only hope the dynamic wouldn't turn into the mess Magnus-himself-Jace-Clary one had become. It was kind of irking Alec the fact that he had been Simon. He was  _ so _ not Simon.

Then, while they were eating the main course, the Waylands came to greet the guests at the table. 

So of course they were both very focused on Alec and Magnus, grinning like idiots. 

Jace leaned against Magnus’ chair.

“So… I take it my best man finally pulled his head out of his ass and got you back,” the blond said.

“You are correct,” Magnus nodded.

“Okay, then you gotta tell me what the hell he said. He's shit at words when he's nervous!”

“He said…” Magnus turned to Alec, a huge grin on his face. Alec knew what was coming and couldn't stop it. “He said he has the biggest crush on me.  _ Ever _ .”

Magnus chuckled together with Clary, while Alec blushed and Jace screeched.

“W-what? Ever? Where do I stand then?” The best friend mocked the perfect offended tone. Another person would've used more tact, maybe not mention a previous crush in front of the new one. But Jace was being Jace and Alec didn't notice any change in Magnus’ amused face, so he guessed all was good.

“As a brother,” Alec replied in all honesty. Jace gaped in real surprise and hugged him tightly.

“Yeah, for me too,” Jace whispered. He pulled back, smiling at him. “After the cake you gotta do the speech. Just reminding you, bro.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”

Jace nodded and followed Clary to greet other guests. Magnus leaned in.

“Are you ready for the speech?”

Alec schooled a smile on his face. “Sure…”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You don’t even have a speech, do you?”

How did Magnus know him so well? 

Alec groaned.

“I'm so fucked.”

 

***

 

He was so fucked.

Alec knew a speech from the best man was to be expected. But every time he had tried to come up with something he had been too bitter or too angry to write something nice and not a tirade against Clary and Jace’s awful decision making. And after he had accepted their impending wedding and be truly happy about it, he had been too focused on Magnus.

So yeah, at the end of the day he didn't have a speech.

But on the plus side his chosen lemon cake had become a sensation. Everybody loved it. Maybe Clary and Jace would be more inclined to forgive him if his speech only consisted in congratulating them. Maybe.

Clary’s stepfather clicked his flute and made an emotional speech. He looked on the brink of crying and it was an incredibly weird look on such a grown up man.

Then Maureen talked, giving up some embarrassing stuff about Clary that made everybody cackle and whistle.

Except Alec, who was now worried because the other two speeches had been long and good. Jace was going to kill him.

“Hey…” Magnus rested a hand on his thigh. Alec looked up to see the other man, watching him softly. “I know an impromptu speech is not your forte, but… just stand up and say what you feel. Jace will appreciate it anyway.”

Alec wasn't so sure about that, but he nodded anyway.

He took a deep breath and stood up, clicking the damn glass.

All the attention was now focused on him. Great.

“Uh… I'm Alec Lightwood and I'm Jace’s best friend.” Jace perked up and gave him two thumbs up. “I wanted to congratulate the happy couple and… yeah.”

Alec was about to sit down and disappoint Jace’s expectation, but he glanced down and saw Magnus smiling at him, mouthing ‘you can do it’, and… well, yeah, he could. Or at least he would die trying. He cleared his throat.

“You know, uh, at first I wasn't very happy about the wedding. Of Jace’s relationship in general, really. I didn't know Clary, except for the fact that she was a soulless ginger and also quite a shorty.” He heard some laughs from the audience. “I couldn't find even one thing I liked about her. All I could see was that she'd come to take my best friend away from me. You see, Jace and I and well, Izzy too, have been friends since high school. We were a trio made from classic losers, the gangly me who'd become too tall too fast, the nerdy girl with thick glasses, and the kid with a bad case of acne.” Other laughs, Jace giving him the middle finger with a grin. “It goes without saying we were not the most popular crew. Then college was good to us. Izzy just bloomed and Jace… well, Jace started chasing skirts with a now spotless face. I was always there trying to save him from doing something too reckless. I succeed in most cases. But that's what I used to do, you know. Being always by his side. Except that some time ago, Jace decided he wanted someone else to fill that place. He wanted a tiny, artsy redhead who is clearly too good for him, but whom I despised at first sight. Looking back, I can now see that I was being irrational, there were no positions to be stolen from me, but I managed to hurt people before coming to this obvious realization.” He placed his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. Magnus turned his head to kiss the back of it. “I'm going to say something very cliché here but nonetheless true: today I'm not losing a best friend, a brother, but rather I'm acquiring a new sister, who's not a soulless ginger but still quite short, and it's all very good.” Jace and Clary were both smiling at him, even as she shouted she was not  _ that _ short. “I just wish you guys the best. Also I heard Maureen say that you were the kid with shiny braces, weird clothes and a never-ending love for pokemons, so welcome to our former high school loser group, Clary! You're approved.”

Alec raised his glass and downed the champagne. He sat down at the sound of applause, and buried his face against Magnus’ neck to hide his embarrassment.

“Nice speech, Alexander. Now you can relax,” Magnus whispered. Alec inhaled his perfume, thinking there was no other place where he would want to be.

 

***

 

Wrong. Home was where he wanted to be. Alec decided it when Magnus dragged him onto the dancefloor of the Hotel Dumont where the reception was being held and he felt incredibly out of his environment.

But the music was actually good. And Magnus was such a good dancer, their bodies brushing together as the music became slower. 

“Thank you, Magnus,” he said.

“For what?”

“For everything. I don't know where I'd be without you.”

Magnus chuckled. “Probably at the magazine, still looking for your office.”

Their first meeting. Alec realized that they could have become an item years ago, had he not been so blind. He settled for hugging Magnus while dancing.

Then the music gained speed and the guests were all jumping, and Clary and Jace joined them to dance.

Alec had thought the day of Jace’s wedding would be the worst day of his life. He was glad to see it was actually one of his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships)


	9. Epilogue: A few years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Lightwood-Bane household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the end!  
> It's a short chapter , but in my opinion it's lovely (with that right amount of cheesiness that I can allow just in epilogues). Enjoy!

Alec let his lips linger against his lover’s neck. Magnus hummed in appreciation when the younger man sucked on that spot that made him feel feel weak, and he exposed more of his neck for Alec’s devoted ministrations. Alec smiled into his kiss.

“You really like it, huh,” he murmured, poking his tongue out to lick the newly formed hickey.

Magnus scoffed. And moaned because yes, he really liked it.

“You know that.”

Alec nodded. “I'd be kind of the worst fiance ever if I still didn't know all of your soft spots.”

Magnus smiled. He also liked Alec calling himself his fiance. Very, very much. The older man tugged him downward until their lips met in a long, sloppy kiss. They were laying on their couch, Alec on top of Magnus and he loved the weight of his fiance on him.

“Well aren't you confident, darling, I could still surprise you,” Magnus stated, pulling back not even an inch from the kiss.

Alec pecked his lips. “You surprise me everyday by staying by my side, you even accepted my proposal to marry me.”

Magnus smiled softly at him. He raised his hand to caress Alec’s face; all bare fingers but the one with the engagement ring Alec had given him, a thick band, simple, yet with something transgressive in it. “I couldn't have done it any other way, you looked kind of pitiful on your knees, waiting for my answer.”

He earned a chuckle from Alec, who captured his hand to kiss the one ring.

“Damn my sister. I told her it was stupid to ask so old style but-”

Magnus didn't let him finish his complaint against his soon-to-be sister-in-law and crashed their mouths together one more time. The kiss quickly became deeper, hungrier. They didn't want to come up for air, their hands groping and squeezing each other’s flesh. The situation was becoming heated and they had no intention of putting an end to it any time soon.

So of course something else decided to suppress their making out session for them.

Stompings and giggles coming down the stairs, to be exactly.

They felt like a cold shower on the two lovers.

“Fuck, fuck,” Alec muttered, detaching too fast from Magnus and proceeding to fall on the floor on his ass. Magnus would've laughed if he weren't so busy buttoning up his shirt. “I thought you said you took care of them!”

“Yeah, I tucked them in bed, sorry I didn’t kill them!” Magnus exclaimed. 

Alec shot him him a glare, then rolled his eyes. It was too late for discussion, anyway.

The two pests were already down the stairs and ready for mischief.

Immediately, Alec saw with the corner of his eyes Chairman Meow running away with his tail down. As usual, the cat was the favorite victim and therefore also the first one to run away given the occasion. Alec couldn’t really blame him. Sometimes he really wondered whether the two little children jumping in the living room were really Jace and Clary’s or the spawns of Satan.

Magnus had just the time to give his hair an air of somewhat normalcy (and not the mess of before, the one caused by Alec’s fingers running through it during their making-out session), when JJ and Dot made their appearance.

“Uncle Mags!” Dot exclaimed, jumping in front of the man with the clear intention of being lifted up. Magnus smiled at her and did as he was instructed. She was bossy as she was cute. And she was very cute. Just like her twin brother, Dot had blond hair and green eyes and she looked like the perfect doll while being in truth the complete opposite. Both Dot and JJ weren’t unable to stand still for more than a few seconds and they were just this bubble bursting with energy that made them adorable and at the same time so very tiring to deal with.

“Uncle Alec, Chairman?” JJ asked, looking around to see if he could get a glimpse of a furry tail. Alec decided not to betray the cat, telling the nephew the direction he ran into (he’d probably gone to Alec and Magnus' bedroom, hiding under the bed until he couldn’t hear the kids’ voices anymore, it wouldn’t be the first time).

Alec shrugged. “He’s not here.”

“Where then?”

“He’s in… uhm…” Alec looked at his fiance, hoping to be saved.

Magnus rescued him, because he was fucking formidable. “He’s having a tea break at his friend’s. He’d forgotten to tell you, Jonathan,” he explained. JJ nodded, taking the answer seriously, even if a little disappointed. “Would you guys want to eat something? You’re always hungry after taking a nap.”

JJ and his sister had a rapid exchange of looks before screaming in unison:

“YES!!!”

Dot kissed Magnus’ cheek and JJ started moving around the older man, shark-like. Alec rolled his eyes at those two little jackals. 

Still, they were cute. The only reason why Alec had not called the Waylands from their vacation to yell at them (that and Magnus’ incredible skill at soothing him down). Jace and Clary had had the formidable idea of leaving their two-year old kids at their uncles’ with the excuse that since he and Magnus were thinking about adopting they should have a live-in experience with kids. Of course the truth was that Clary had sold one of her pieces at a high price and she and Jace had wanted to finally have some time alone together ever since she’d given birth to the twins. Alec couldn’t really deny them that, they both deserved it. Plus he had the occasion to watch Magnus around with children.

Alec had been a great older brother to Izzy and Max, but Magnus was an only child. Yet Alec felt his heart melting watching how caring and adorable his fiancee behaved with the twins. It was making their one-week permanence at the Lightwood-Bane household more enjoyable for Alec. He could now see a life with children in it, if he had Magnus by his side.

Without noticing it, he had been staring at his fiance with a dopey smile. Yet Magnus caught eyes with him and surprised Alec by blushing a bit.

“I want pancakes,” JJ said, tugging at Magnus’ slacks. The man chuckled.

“Tomorrow for breakfast, darling. Uncle Alec will buy the ingredients we need when he comes back. Now, let's see what we could make instead…” he said, accompanying the children kitchen. 

Alec took advantage of that moment of peace to gather his stuff and change his clothes. He had intended to spend a little more time lazily making out with Magnus before going to his interview with a new raising star in the basketball. Alas, the two adorable kids had put a stop to their idyll. 

His side bag on his shoulder, he followed after Magnus and the children.

The other man was smiling at Dot and JJ and he maintained that gleefulness while looking at Alec. He reached for the younger man, clutching at his grey vest but not strongly enough to create a wrinkle. Alec’s clothes were all chosen by Magnus nowadays and the shorter man nodded at him approvingly.

“You look dashing, my dear.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

Magnus smiled and leaned forward to kiss him one more time. The twins giggled.

“Remember the ingredients for the pancakes on the way back and please, make it on time. I want us to have dinner together,” he said.

"I'll try to make it."

"You  _ will  _ make it, unless you want  _ me  _ to make your life miserable,” Magnus threatened, but only succeeding in making Alec smile.

"You wouldn't.”

"Oh yeah? Why so sure?”

Magnus had arched his eyebrows, appearing almost serious, but Alec knew him so well that the shorter man only seemed adorable in fiance’s eyes. 

"Cause you love me,” Alec simply replied. Magnus grinned.

"Yes I do.”

"Love you too,” the younger man said without skipping a beat. He nodded towards JJ and Dot. “Now, please don't let those two pests paint the walls like last time.”

Magnus chuckled, remembering the the one time, a couple months ago, when he had left the twins alone for just twenty minutes to find the walls of the living room filled with drawings. Magnus couldn't hear the end of it from Alec. Fortunately, they had only used crayons and it had been relatively easy to clean them up.

“I won’t. Now go and be a winner.”

Alec rolled his eyes but stepped forward to kiss him another time. The kids giggled again. Slightly embarrassed, their uncle Alec said his goodbyes and went out.

On the landing, he looked back at the door, ‘Lightwood-Bane’ as the name on the doorbell. He heard the children scream happily and his fiance laughing and, not for the first time, he thought he couldn’t wait to become parents with Magnus.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story...  
> Well, first I'll probably write a saphael short story.  
> Then I still have to decide between two multichapters, one is a light romcom the other's a bit darker. so, uh, we'll see.
> 
> I wanted to thank you all for your support in this new fandom, I love you guys! <3


End file.
